Seconde chance
by Midorima-Takumi
Summary: Kuroo est un lycéen banal qui aime son petit confort et qui ne le quitterait pour rien au monde. Mais quand il assiste au suicide de l'un de ses camarades de classe et se retrouve projeté trois semaines en arrière, il décide de prendre sur lui et d'empêcher l'adolescent de mettre fin à ses jours. KuroSuga, BokuAka et d'autres couples
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Me revoilà et cette fois, avec une histoire à plusieurs chapitres ~ Bon je préviens tout de suite, ça va pas être joyeux tout ça, il semble que ce mot ait disparu de mon vocabulaire...**

 **Je tiens à remercier grandement Soso520, car c'est d'elle que vient l'idée de cette histoire mais aussi le couple principal ~ Et c'est aussi elle qui m'aide à améliorer tous mes textes ~**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate ~

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture !**

* * *

Le lycée était comme une jungle, pour Kuroo. Vous y trouviez trois catégories d'animaux : au sommet de l'échelle, on avait les prédateurs, les rois de la jungle, ceux qui terrorisaient les plus faibles. Personne ne pouvait s'opposer à eux, ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir dicter les règles. La plupart du temps, c'étaient les gros gabarits, les sportifs, ceux contre qui vous vous faisiez tout petit pour ne pas devenir leur victime, qui régnaient au sommet. Mais dans ce lycée, ce n'était pas le cas. Certes, les sportifs avaient une grande place dans le haut de l'échelle sociale, mais les vrais rois, eux, n'étaient pas connus pour leur force, loin de là.

Le Grand Roi, comme s'aimaient à l'appeler ses camarades, Oikawa Tooru, était un garçon fin et élancé, reconnu pour sa beauté sans pareille. Il était loin d'avoir une carrure d'athlète et n'importe quel sportif bien bâti pourrait le mettre K.O dans un combat à mains nues. Cependant, il était sans aucun doute l'adolescent le plus intelligent et le plus vicieux de tout Shiratorizawa. Mieux valait ne pas être dans son collimateur, qui sait ce qui pourrait vous arriver si c'était le cas... Kuroo avait à de nombreuses reprises assisté à ce que pouvait subir certaines de ses victimes et ce n'était pas beau à voir, croyez-le. Ses humiliations étaient toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres... De plus, il était toujours accompagné de Iwaizumi Hajime, son ami d'enfance et meilleur ami et de Ushijima Wakatoshi, un gars qui se croyait supérieur à tout le monde et qui vouait une admiration sans failles au Grand Roi.

Ces trois-là composaient un trio aussi redoutable qu'inséparable.

Venait ensuite la seconde catégorie, la sienne. S'il devait continuer sa comparaison, Kuroo se serait considéré comme faisant parti des animaux normaux, ceux qui ne sont ni forts, ni faibles. En général, les élèves dans son genre se faisaient discrets, ce qui leur évitait d'être pris pour cibles par les prédateurs et de profiter du lycée calmement, sans risque de persécutions. Bon bien sûr, il arrivait parfois que certains d'entre eux n'acceptent pas cette politique de forts/faibles et se rebellent un peu, mais lorsque ça arrivait, ils étaient sûrs de retrouver le lendemain ces mêmes personnes reléguées au dernier rang de l'échelle sociale. Dans son cas, Kuroo savait faire part d'une discrétion impeccable. Il vivait sa petite vie pépère, sans intervenir dans les conflits qui concernaient les autres élèves et on le laissait tranquille.

Enfin, ce n'était pas la seule raison qui faisait qu'on le laissait en paix. S'il avait réellement souhaité suivre toute cette histoire de hiérarchie, il ferait parti sans aucun doute de la première catégorie, ainsi que tous ses autres amis. Dans son cas, il combinait à la fois puissance et intelligence. Étant sûrement l'un des meilleurs joueurs de volley du lycée, il avait acquis une musculature plutôt avantageuse qui lui permettait de gagner les combats au corps à corps sans trop difficultés. C'était aussi le cas de Bokuto Kotaro, son meilleur ami. Seulement, ce dernier avait quand même pour défaut d'être trop énergique et n'était pas connu pour être une lumière, ce qui agaçait pas mal de monde.

Pour ce qui était de son intelligence, il savait très bien l'utiliser, en particulier à des fins manipulatrices. Il était doué pour faire des gens ce que qu'il voulait, ce qui faisait que certaines personnes le craignaient. Ses deux autres compagnons jouaient dans cette même catégorie, bien que d'une manière différente. Kozume Kenma, son ami d'enfance et accessoirement son petit protégé, savait lire en ses camarades mieux que quiconque grâce à ses talents d'observateurs. Il pouvait donc déceler facilement les points faibles de ses adversaires. Quant à Keiji Akaashi, ce garçon était tellement discret que personne ne le remarquait, ni ne faisait attention à lui, à l'exception de Bokuto qui ne cessait de le harceler pour qu'il devienne son passeur. Mais cette discrétion lui permettait d'écouter des conversations que l'on tentait à cacher des oreilles indiscrètes et de connaître les moindres secrets des élèves du lycée. C'est pourquoi personne ne s'en prenait à Akaashi, au risque que des choses compromettantes ne soient divulguées.

Et même s'ils ne faisaient partis que de la seconde catégorie de cette jungle sans pitié, tous les quatre étaient particulièrement crains par les élèves lambdas.

Le dernier rang, lui, se composait des animaux les plus faibles, ceux chassés par les prédateurs et soumis à eux. Ils étaient un peu les bouc-émissaires du lycée, les rejetés, ceux qu'on ne cherchait jamais à comprendre, qu'on se contentait de martyriser pour passer le temps. Kuroo les plaignait sincèrement, mais jamais l'idée de les aider ne lui aurait traversé l'esprit. Il n'était pas assez gentil pour se soucier d'eux plus que ça et surtout, il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre son petit confort par la faute de l'un d'eux. Après tout, pour le noiraud, s'ils avaient été classés comme faibles, c'était qu'il y avait une bonne raison à ça. Et ses pensées n'étaient que confirmées par la vision que lui offrait la victime numéro une d'Oikawa.

Sugawara Koushi.

Depuis le début de sa scolarité à Shiratorisawa, Kuroo s'était toujours retrouvé dans la classe du gris. Et dire qu'il ne l'avait jamais apprécié serait un doux euphémisme. Trop doux, trop gentil, trop naïf, trop faible... Tout son contraire à lui. Il ne s'étonnait qu'à moitié que l'adolescent soit devenu la cible du Grand Roi. Néanmoins, Kuroo avait développé une certaine admiration pour ce garçon si frêle. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'il subissait les brimades incessantes d'Oikawa sans broncher, et jamais il ne s'était révolté ou n'était allé se plaindre aux professeurs. Le noiraud hésitait à définir ça comme étant de la simple stupidité ou bien si c'était du véritable courage.

Là, affalé sur sa table, il fixait encore l'adolescent qui était toujours seul, sans un mot.

-Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Comment va mon meilleur bro ?

Kuroo dirigea son regard vers le nouvel arrivant, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Il se demandait parfois d'où provenait ce surplus d'énergie dont faisait toujours preuve Bokuto. Son hibou adoré – allait savoir pourquoi mais Bokuto adorait quand Kuroo l'appelait comme ça – s'assit à la table voisine à la sienne et lui lança une briquette de jus de fruit. Le noiraud le remercia d'un signe de tête et reporta son attention vers Sugawara qui venait d'être interpellé par Oikawa. Ah c'était pas bon pour lui tout ça. Et comme pour faire écho à ses pensées, Bokuto chuchota tristement:

-Ça sent encore le roussi pour lui, on ne peut pas aller l'aider juste pour une fois, Tetsu ?

-Non, c'est une mauvaise idée, je ne veux pas avoir Oikawa sur le dos. Déjà que cette diva est suffisamment soûlante comme ça, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter. Et puis, tu le sais bien, c'est uniquement sa faute s'il est persécuté, il n'avait qu'à pas être comme _ça._

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Bokuto et Kuroo comprit que son meilleur ami avait mal interprété ses propos. Par _ça_ , il entendait le caractère trop gentil, trop soumis de Sugawara. Mais ce n'était pas la principale raison pour laquelle l'adolescent était persécuté, loin de là. Par _ça_ , Bokuto avait compris l'homosexualité du gris. Au Japon, l'homosexualité était un sujet tabou par la société, et, quand vous faisiez parti d'un lycée d'élites comme Shiratorisawa, qui réunissait pratiquement que des enfants de bourges, l'homosexualité était d'autant plus mal perçue. Kuroo n'avait rien contre les homosexuels, la preuve, ses deux meilleurs potes l'étaient, mais Bokuto pensait sans cesse que le noiraud voyait ça d'un mauvais œil et se sentait souvent honteux d'être ce qu'il était. Aussi, Bokuto préservait ses préférences pour ne pas devenir la cible d'Oikawa et surtout pour que cela ne parvienne jamais aux oreilles d'une certaine personne.

Kuroo se gratta la nuque, un peu gêné de voir son ami dépité par sa faute et prit sa main dans la sienne en lui adressant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Seulement, si Kuroo savait bien une chose, c'est qu'il ne savait pas sourire. A chaque fois qu'il tentait l'expérience, il faisait fuir la personne à qui le sourire était destiné.

-Bro, arrête, tu fais flipper comme ça, s'exclama Bokuto en riant bruyamment, ce qui soulagea un peu Kuroo. Heureusement que son ami n'était pas rancunier.

-Hé Suga, retentit la voix d'Oikawa qui coupa immédiatement court au rire de Bokuto, t'as pas envie de crever des fois ? A ta place, je me serais déjà jeté du toit ! Tes parents doivent avoir tellement honte d'avoir un fils contre-nature comme toi, je les plains tellement... Et puis, tu n'en as pas marre d'être toujours une victime ? Je suis sûr que tu pleures tous les soirs quand tu repenses à ce que tu subis ici. Alors pourquoi tu restes ? Tu vois pas que tu gênes tout le monde ? Pourquoi tu disparais pas tout simplement ?

-Oï Tooru, tu penses pas que tu vas trop loin là, grogna Iwaizumi en fronçant les sourcils, c'est bon, tu t'es suffisamment amusé avec lui aujourd'hui, fous lui la paix maintenant. Merde, parfois tu exagères.

-Mais Iwa-chaaan, pleurnicha faussement Oikawa, il est un boulet pour nous tous, personne ne l'aime, regarde ! Il n'a aucun ami, personne ne vient le défendre, ça en dit long sur son importance ! Alors quelle utilité il trouve à rester en vie ?

-OIKAWA !

Tous les élèves présents sursautèrent, Kuroo y compris. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Bon c'est vrai que là, le Grand Roi allait trop loin, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que son meilleur ami se mette dans cet état, qui plus est alors qu'il venait de lui dire qu'il ne devait pas intervenir. Kuroo soupira, sentant la dispute poindre le bout de son nez. Parfois, il haïssait la bêtise de son ami. Et dire qu'il pensait encore être tranquille jusqu'à la fin du lycée... C'était désolant.

-Un problème, Bokuto-chan ~ ?

-Lâche-le sérieux. Honnêtement, là, celui qui fait le plus chier son monde, c'est toi et personne d'autre. Donc tu ferais mieux de partir avant que ce ne soit moi qui ne te dégage, et ce en employant la force.

-Ouh j'ai peur, au secours Iwa-chan, s'amusa Oikawa en se cachant derrière son meilleur ami, je te pensais un peu plus intelligent que ça Bokuto, mais après tout il ne faut pas attendre grand chose d'un idiot dans ton genre. Tu n'as donc pas peur des représailles ? Tu sais, on sait tous ton petit secret ici, et je sais aussi que tu n'aimerais pas que cela arrive aux oreilles de ce cher Keiji-chan, je me trompe ~ ? Donc laisse-moi gérer mes affaires tranquille et ton cher Akaashi ne saura rien de tout ça !

Bokuto ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Tête baissée, il se rassit à sa place, sans un mot, ce qui accentua le sourire amusé d'Oikawa. Kuroo serra les poings. Oikawa était au courant pour Bokuto, et ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Mieux valait ne rien faire pour le moment. Le Grand Roi s'approcha de Bokuto, le sourire toujours aux lèvres et lui tapota la tête accompagné d'un « bon garçon ». Puis il s'en alla, non sans avoir jeté un regard meurtrier à Sugawara.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans une ambiance extrêmement tendue.

* * *

-Stop ! L'entraînement est fini, n'oubliez pas de vous étirer correctement !

Tous acquiescèrent en réponse à leur coach, Ukai-san, et partirent en direction des vestiaires. A peine furent-ils entrés que Bokuto se retrouva projeté contre les casiers et Kuroo retenu par les bras puissants de deux autres joueurs de l'équipe. Face à Bokuto, Ushijima se dressait dans toute sa splendeur, un air glacial collé au visage. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé en classe, un peu plus tôt.

-On m'a dit que tu avais voulu te rebeller contre Oikawa, je me trompe ? Ecoute-moi bien, sale insecte, essaye encore une fois de hausser le ton sur lui ou même de la menacer, et je te jure que tu me supplieras de t'épargner. J'ai été clair ?

Bokuto hocha la tête en tremblant de rage et Kuroo tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte pour pouvoir foutre son poing dans la figure de ce sale prétentieux, mais les deux autres étaient bien trop fort pour lui. Les minutes suivantes se passèrent dans un calme pesant où Ushijima les fixait silencieusement, près à les frapper au moindre signe de rébellion. Le pire, c'est qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre lui. Il était le capitaine de l'équipe de volley et s'ils se révoltaient, ils risquaient l'exclusion du club, Ushijima avait trop d'influence sur les profs et le coach. Kuroo le haïssait.

Après s'être changés, les deux amis partirent du gymnase pour rentrer chez eux, mais ils furent stoppés par une foule d'élève qui s'était rassemblés près du bâtiment. Kuroo se fraya un chemin parmi eux, curieux de savoir ce qui avait attiré cette foule et aperçu rapidement les cheveux aux racines décolorées de son ami d'enfance. Il tenait sa fidèle console dans sa main droite mais son regard était figé sur quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir.

-Hey, Kenma, il se passe quoi ?

-... Il a sauté.

-Hein ?

-Sugawara... Il s'est jeté du toit. Il s'est suicidé.

Kuroo se figea à cette révélation et tourna son regard vers un coin où les élèves ne semblaient pas se rapprocher davantage. Il était là, allongé au sol, baignant dans une flaque de sang. Les professeurs donnaient des ordres, affolés, les élèves chuchotaient entre eux, d'autres pleuraient et Kuroo parvint à croiser le regard d'Oikawa. Effrayé. Le Grand Roi était effrayé. Il se tourna vers eux et baissa les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début sa scolarité au lycée.

-Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça... Je... Je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait vraiment... Je... Je suis désolé...

Personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre mais les regards sur lui en disaient long. Kuroo reporta son attention une dernière fois sur le corps sans vie qui reposait au sol et tourna les talons, prêt à retourner chez lui. Il ne ressentait rien, si ce n'est de la pitié pour le garçon. Et un peu de culpabilité aussi. Et s'il l'avait défendu, s'il s'était opposé à Oikawa toutes les fois où il l'avait vu le martyriser, aurait-il pu le sauver ? Il n'en savait rien, mais le mal était fait maintenant. Sugawara Koushi s'était suicidé.

Cette nuit-là, les pensées de Kuroo étaient tournées vers le gris. Mais... Et s'il y avait eu une chance pour qu'il puisse le sauver, l'aurait-il saisit ? Le noiraud ferma ses yeux douloureusement. Personne ne méritait de finir comme ça, pas même son pire ennemi. Alors oui, s'il y avait eu une unique chance d'éviter le suicide de son camarade, il aurait tout fait pour parvenir à la saisir. Kuroo trouva finalement le sommeil, sans se douter un seul instant des événements qui allait chambouler sa vie...


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le second chapitre de "Seconde Chance", en espérant qu'il vous plaise ~ Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate-san ~

* * *

Contrairement aux années précédentes, l'hiver tardait sur le pays du « Soleil Levant ». En tant normal, quand décembre arrivait, il n'était pas inhabituel de voir les rues saupoudrées de blanc, ou d'entendre les enfants hurler à l'extérieur tout en se lançant des boules de neiges. Mais cette année, les températures étaient bien trop élevés pour pouvoir espérer ne serait-ce qu'un flocon de neige, à la grande désolation de Kuroo, lui qui aimait tant cette saison pour cette raison. Il poussa un long soupir et quitta sa fenêtre du regard pour le poser le plafond de sa chambre.

Les événements du jour précédent étaient toujours profondément ancrés dans son esprit, et, même s'il essayait de se convaincre qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, ses pensées affichaient toujours cette image d'un adolescent baignant dans son sang après avoir sauté du toit de son lycée. Kuroo avait toujours cru que cela n'arrivait que dans les films ou dans les livres, mais le voir en vrai et se dire que l'on était pas tout à fait innocent à ça, était terriblement bouleversant pour lui. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'une telle chose puisse se produire. Mais plus rien ne pouvait réparer ça à présent.

Voyant que son réveil affichait bientôt l'heure à laquelle il se levait normalement, Kuroo envoya un message rapide à Bokuto pour lui demander comment il se sentait. Le connaissant, il devait encore plus culpabiliser que lui. Et dire qu'il aurait sûrement pu faire quelque chose pour sauver Sugawara et éviter tout ça... Peut-être même qu'un simple bonjour le matin aurait suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas aussi seul qu'il le croyait.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Kuroo ne s'aperçut pas de la furie noire qui lui sauta dessus en criant un « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! » plus qu'enjoué. Le noiraud resta un long moment à fixer sa mère comme si elle était devenue folle. Son anniversaire était passé depuis déjà trois semaines, comment sa mère avait-elle pu oublier ça ? N'était-ce pas un peu honteux de sa part ? Il posa sa main sur le front de la femme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas de température et elle se laissa faire en fronçant les sourcils. Bon, elle semblait avoir une température tout à fait correcte, alors que signifiait ce comportement ?

-Tu sais Tetsuro, quand ton adorable maman te souhaite un bon anniversaire, la moindre des choses est de dire « merci ma maman chérie que j'aime plus que tout au monde » et non de la regarder comme si elle venait d'une autre planète enfin ! Tu t'es levé du mauvais pied ce matin ou quoi, mon chat ?

-M'man, on est le huit décembre, c'est pas mon anniversaire... C'est toi qui doit être encore à moitié endormie...

La femme croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, puis sortit son téléphone portable pour le montrer à son fils et lui prouver que c'était lui qui divaguait complètement. Dessus était marqué en grand « 17 Novembre ». Ce devait être une blague. Sa mère avait sûrement déréglé son portable sans le vouloir, il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions. Il s'empara de son propre portable et le déverrouilla pour s'assurer de la date. A la place, il vit un message de son meilleur ami et s'empressa de l'ouvrir, inquiet pour ce dernier. « _Bah oué Bro, y a tout qui va, pk ? Au fait, bon annif' mec, sa te fait 18 piges, on va pouvoir aller en boîte ensemble maintenant ;) »_ Kuroo grogna un instant face aux fautes de son ami puis relut une deuxième fois le message. Ok, ils devenaient tous fous, c'était pas possible autrement. Il les avait déjà eu ses dix-huit ans il y a trois semaines ! Kuroo se leva précipitamment de son lit, sans prendre en compte la protestation de sa mère qui râlait sur le manque de gentillesse de son fils à son égard et s'habilla à toute vitesse avant de se diriger chez Kenma.

Il frappa à la porte d'entrée, salua madame Kozume qui lui ouvrit en lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire et se précipita dans la chambre de son ami d'enfance. Ce dernier était allongé sur son lit, console à la main, et semblait concentrer sur son jeu. __Il était exactement pareil le jour de mon anniversaire__ _._ Kuroo s'assit sur le lit, la tête entre les mains et demanda au plus jeune :

-Kenma, on est quel jour ?

-Kuroo, soupira Kenma en mettant son jeu sur pause, laisse-moi deux secondes, je n'ai pas oublié ton anniversaire, ne t'inquiète pas. Ton cadeau est sur mon bureau.

-Mec, je crois que je deviens fou...

Kenma leva son regard de sa console pour le poser sur son ami, en haussant un sourcil pour signifier qu'il l'écoutait. Kuroo prit une profonde inspiration. Comment pouvait-il expliquer à son ami ce qui le préoccupait sans qu'il ne le prenne pour un malade ? Le noiraud eu soudain une illumination. Il savait comment convaincre Kenma.

-Je sais que tu joues à Pokémon, le plus petit continua de le fixer d'un air blasé, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, dans quelques minutes, tu vas tomber sur un Hyporoi shiney et tu vas être super content vu que c'est la première fois que tu obtiens un shiney. Et pour mon cadeau, je sais qu'il s'agit d'un chat en peluche noir avec des yeux verts. Tu l'as acheté parce qu'il te faisait penser à moi et qu'il avait un sourire que tu jugeais effrayant, un peu comme le mien d'ailleurs.

-En effet, tu deviens fou, soupira Kenma en reprenant son jeu, savoir quel cadeau j'allais t'offrir n'était pas si-

Il se stoppa net dans sa tirade et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Kenma tourna l'écran de sa console vers Kuroo qui déglutit. Apparemment, il ne s'était pas trompé. Son ami était bien tombé sur un pokémon shiney, un Hyporoi qui plus est. Le plus jeune déposa sa console non loin de sa place et scruta le noiraud avec un grand intérêt.

-Comment tu le savais ? Parce que ça ne peut pas être un hasard...

-Ça peut te paraître complètement fou, même moi je trouve que tout ça, c'est un putain de délire, mais pour moi, là, on est le huit décembre, pas le jour de mon anniversaire. Je ne comprends rien, c'est comme si j'avais fait un saut dans le temps. Mais c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

-Impossible, affirma Kenma.

-Je comprends plus rien... Ou alors peut-être que... Mais non c'est juste impensable... Et puis même, comment ça serait possible...

-Tu peux être un peu plus clair, Kuroo ?

-Je... Dans les trois semaines à venir, Sugawara va se suicider – Kenma tressaillit à cette nouvelle – alors je me dis que peut-être, on cherche à ce que je rachète mes fautes, celles de ne pas l'avoir aider quand j'en avais l'occasion, en essayant de le protéger cette fois et en l'empêchant de mourir !

-C'est totalement insensé...

-Mais c'est la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit.

Les garçons restèrent discuter plusieurs minutes à propos de ce retour dans le temps, cherchant une explication à tout cela, en vain. Ils décidèrent finalement de se rendre au lycée avec pour décision commune de le cacher aux autres. Si quelqu'un venait à apprendre ça, qui sait ce qui pourrait se produire. Ils retrouvèrent Bokuto et Akaashi à l'entrée du lycée et ceux-ci lui souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire. Ensuite, le petit groupe se dirigea vers la salle de classe des plus grands, profitant du fait que la sonnerie ne s'était pas encore manifestée.

Bizarrement, Kuroo sentit un énorme sentiment de soulagement en voyant que Sugawara était là, bien vivant, assis seul à sa place comme à son habitude. Même s'il cherchait désespérément à se convaincre du contraire, Kuroo devait s'avouer qu'il aurait bien voulu connaître un peu plus ce garçon qui lui semblait si isolé. Mais confort et fierté obligent, il avait préféré le voir se faire persécuter plutôt que de lui tendre la main et de l'aider face au Grand Roi. Aujourd'hui, il se disait que son retour dans le temps n'était pas anodin et il était persuadé, au plus profond de lui-même, qu'on lui avait donné cette chance pour rattraper tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire pour cet adolescent et l'empêcher de mettre fin à ses jours.

Lorsque le professeur arriva dans la classe, les deux plus jeunes, à savoir Kenma et Akaashi, partirent précipitamment pour ne pas être en retard à leur cours qui se trouvait à l'étage d'en dessous. Kuroo et Bokuto s'installèrent à leur place respective, côte à côte, et attendirent que le professeur débute son cours. Mais soudainement, un souvenir effleura l'esprit de Kuroo. L'exposé. Trois semaines auparavant, le jour de son anniversaire, le professeur leur avait donné un exposé à faire en deux semaines sur une œuvre de la littérature japonaise contemporaine. Le noiraud se rappela qu'il s'était empressé de se mettre en groupe avec son meilleur ami mais que Sugawara avait fini par se retrouver tout seul, sans binôme. __La voilà ma chance pour me rapprocher de lui !__

-Bien tout le monde, s'exclama Takeda-sensei, leur professeur principal avec joie, aujourd'hui nous allons débuter les exposés sur le livre dont je vous avais parlé la semaine dernière ! Vous pouvez prendre le sujet que vous désirez, tant que cela a un rapport avec l'œuvre désignée. Je veux que vous vous mettiez à deux et ce, le plus rapidement possible je vous prie.

Ni une, ni deux, Bokuto claqua le dos de Kuroo en affirmant qu'ils se devaient d'être ensemble. Les groupes se formèrent rapidement, laissant un Sugawara délaissé, comme à son habitude. Le noiraud prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha de Takeda-sensei en se grattant la nuque, un peu gêné.

-Hum, sensei, je me disais... Vu que Sugawara est tout seul et que nous sommes un nombre impair, peut-être qu'il pourrait se mettre en trinôme avec nous, qu'en dites-vous ?

-Ah euh, bien sûr, Sugawara-kun, qu'en penses-tu ?

Le gris plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Kuroo et ce dernier cru percevoir une lueur d'espoir s'inscrire dans les orbes marrons qui lui faisait face. Il hocha la tête sans un mot et partit s'installer auprès de Kuroo et Bokuto. Toute la classe se fit silencieuse. Après tout, personne n'osait s'approcher de Sugawara, par peur qu'Oikawa ne leur retombe dessus. Alors, que les deux joueurs de volley le fassent les avait réellement surpris. Bokuto lança un grand sourire en direction du gris et se présenta, bien qu'inutilement.

-On sait jamais vraiment parler, donc je pense que c'est une bonne chose de te rappeler mon nom ! Moi c'est Bokuto Kotaro, mec ! Et le chat noir à côté de moi, c'est Kuroo Tetsuro, mais je suppose que tu sais déjà tout ça !

-Le chat noir, demanda timidement Sugawara.

-Laisse tomber, c'est un délire entre nous. Bokuto adore qu'on le traite de hibou, va savoir pourquoi, et pour lui, je ressemble à un chat. C'est complètement débile mais faut pas s'attendre à un truc intelligent avec lui.

-C'est méchant Kuroo, bouda le plus âgé, les yeux larmoyants, et puis les hiboux c'est trop classe !

Kuroo balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main et poussa un long soupir. Travailler avec Bokuto trois semaines auparavant n'avait pas été facile, mais en plus on lui imposait de devoir le refaire. Enfin bon, cette fois-ci, il avait Sugawara pour l'aider, et au vu des notes du gris, ce ne pouvait être qu'avantageux. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs gentiment en train de se moquer du plus grand qui marmonnait sur la méchanceté de son meilleur ami. Un regard noir de sa part fit immédiatement taire Bokuto et Kuroo lui adressa un sourire sadique qui fit glapir de terreur l'adolescent.

-Vous êtes plus drôles que vous en avez l'air, sourit Sugawara en sortant ses affaires de son sac.

-Pourquoi, j'ai l'air de quoi habituellement, s'amusa Kuroo en posant sa tête dans le creux de sa main pour mieux admirer le garçon qui venait de s'exprimer.

-Tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui se croit supérieur aux autres et qui ne pense qu'à lui, chuchota Sugawara en rougissant.

Un instant d'arrêt se fit sur la table avant que les deux meilleurs amis n'éclatent de rire. Sugawara les observa, surpris de ne pas se faire insulter pour sa franchise, comme il en avait l'habitude et se détendit un peu. Il attendit que ses deux camarades aient fini de rire pour enfin se mettre au travail. Deux heures plus tard, ils avaient trouvé le sujet – la condition de Kuroo aidant vu qu'il l'avait déjà fait – et s'étaient répartis les tâches. Kuroo avait grandement apprécié le calme et le sérieux du gris qui contrastait en tout point avec le caractère volcanique et flemmard de son meilleur ami. Seulement, la sonnerie annonçant la pause de midi retentit et Sugawara s'excusa en partant précipitamment.

-Ben mince alors, moi qui voulais lui proposer de manger avec nous, bouda encore une fois Bokuto, je suis sûr que Akaashi s'entendrait grave avec lui, pas toi bro ?

-Si si, répondit distraitement Kuroo.

-Pourquoi tu lui as dit de venir avec nous au fait ?

Kuroo ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à Bokuto. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Alors il décida d'opter pour une autre réponse, qui n'était pas un mensonge total.

-J'ai simplement décidé de devenir un gars bien.

-Oh là là, Kuroo est malade, s'écria dramatiquement Bokuto en posant deux mains sur ses joues et en ouvrant grand la bouche, sous les regards blasés des autres élèves présents.

-Bokuto-san, tout le monde te regarde, tu nous fais honte.

Les deux plus âgés sursautèrent à l'entente de la voix d'Akaashi et Bokuto lui ébouriffa les cheveux en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'il soit moins discret. Kenma, quant à lui, plongé dans un de ses jeux, s'assit distraitement aux côtés de son ami d'enfance. Ensemble, ils mangèrent dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur, mais Kuroo se doutait que cela ne durerait pas longtemps.

* * *

A deux classes de là, un Oikawa ennuyé sirotait rageusement une briquette de jus d'orange. Un élève de la classe de Sugawara lui avait rapporté que ce dernier avait été abordé par Kuroo et Bokuto et avait sympathisé avec eux grâce à un projet de cours. Et tout cela l'énervait. Il ne voulait pas voir Sugawara heureux, il ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse des amis. Oikawa voulait tant que ce garçon souffre. Il prit son portable furieusement et envoya un message à un de ses amis. Il savait que cet ami en question n'aimerait pas savoir que Sugawara avait approché d'autres garçons que lui. Fier de sa manœuvre, Oikawa se mit à siffloter sous le regard inquiet d'Iwaizumi. Il savait que quand Tooru prenait cet air-là, mieux valait ne pas être dans son collimateur...


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir ~ Voici le troisième chapitre de Seconde Chance, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Aussi, je vais traiter des sujets pas particulièrement joyeux, je tiens à le rappeler. Je remercie ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori ou qui la suivent, ça me touche vraiment !**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate-san ~

* * *

Shiratorizawa était connu comme l'un des lycées les plus difficiles d'accès du Japon, rares étaient les élèves acceptés au sein de cet établissement. Et pourtant, il suffisait de répondre à l'un des trois critères qui pouvait vous assurez une place dans ce lycée prestigieux pour y parvenir.

Le premier était l'argent. La plupart des élèves étaient issus des familles les plus riches du Japon et le directeur n'en avait que faire des notes de ces personnes-ci, du moment qu'elles lui rapportaient énormément d'argent grâce aux dons. Bien sûr, c'était un petit plus si les héritiers de ces familles combinaient ce critère avec un autre.

Le deuxième était bien évidemment l'intelligence. Il n'était pas inhabituel de trouver des élèves boursiers dans l'établissement, à condition qu'ils frôlaient le génie.

Enfin, le troisième était le sport. Mais là, les élèves acceptés étaient plus rares. Si le directeur ne voyait pas en eux un moyen de donner une bonne image à son lycée, il ne voyait aucun intérêt de prendre des sportifs sans capacités. C'est pourquoi, seuls les meilleurs des meilleurs avaient la chance d'obtenir une bourse grâce à l'option sport. Et le club le plus populaire de Shiratorizawa était sans conteste le club de volley-ball qui regroupait une dizaine de joueurs incroyables.

Hélas pour lui, Sawamura Daichi ne correspondait à aucun de ces critères. Il était issu d'une famille pauvre, dans laquelle il avait vécu la misère, n'avait pas une intelligence au dessus de la moyenne. Quant à sa capacité sportive, bien qu'impressionnante, ne pouvait rivaliser avec celle de joueurs comme Ushijima ou encore Bokuto. Et cela l'agaçait grandement. Shiratorizawa avait toujours été son principal objectif. Il avait voulu montrer à sa famille que même sans eux, il pouvait amplement se débrouiller et entrer dans la plus prestigieuse école du Japon. Daichi avait même fait appel à son ami d'enfance, Sugawara, pour l'aider à intégrer le lycée. Mais cela s'était soldé par un échec total, au contraire de Suga qui avait reçu avec étonnement une bourse due à ses notes plus que parfaites. Dire que Daichi avait été jaloux était un doux euphémisme. Mais il avait trouvé sa réaction purement égoïste et avait fini par se réjouir de la réussite de son ami. Ami qui, au fil des mois, était devenu bien plus.

Leur relation avait débutée en première année de lycée, peu après la rentrée de printemps. Il faillait dire qu'au départ, le lien qui unissait les deux adolescents semblait indestructible. Daichi s'était rendu compte que ses sentiments pour le gris avait pris de plus en plus d'ampleurs et qu'il avait fini par en tomber véritablement amoureux, ce qui était réciproque. Mais en deuxième année, tout avait changé. Daichi avait pris conscience qu'être dans des lycées différents n'était pas un avantage pour son couple, loin de là. Un soir, à la sortie du lycée, il était venu récupérer Suga pour l'inviter à passer le week-end chez lui mais c'était aperçu que ce dernier n'était pas seul. Un autre adolescent, Morisuke Yaku, était en train de discuter avec lui. Et leur proximité avait rendu Daichi vert de jalousie. Une seule pensée avait traversé son esprit à cet instant : _Ne t'approche pas de ce qui m'appartient._

Dès lors, Daichi s'était mis en tête de surveiller les moindres faits et gestes de son petit-ami. Or, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Ce fut Oikawa qui lui offrit une solution. Par il ne savait quel moyen, le Grand Roi avait pris connaissance de son existence et s'était empressé de venir le retrouver pour lui proposer un marché : Sawamura devait l'autoriser à embêter un peu son petit-ami et, en échange, Oikawa le prévenait au moindre contact qu'entretenait Suga avec un autre homme. Daichi avait vu là une opportunité à ne pas gâcher. Il ignorait ce que Oikawa faisait subir à son petit-ami, mais cela lui importait peu tant qu'il avait l'intime conviction que le gris lui appartenait entièrement et qu'aucun autre homme ne pouvait l'approcher.

Pourtant, le message qu'il avait reçu, quatre jours auparavant, l'avait plongé dans une rage folle. « _Dai-chan ~ Il semblerait que ce cher Suga ait pensé à te remplacer. Il s'est lié d'amitié avec un certain chat noir et un hibou un peu trop enjoué à mon goût d'après les dires d'un de mes informateurs... Je suis désolé pour toi ~ »_. Il ignorait ce que ce Oikawa entendait par « chat noir » et « hibou enjoué », mais cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Daichi soupira puis inspira profondément alors qu'il attendait face à la porte d'entrée. Aujourd'hui, Suga devait le retrouver pour passer le week-end chez lui, comme à leur habitude. Et il devrait avoir une longue conversation avec son petit-ami.

* * *

Sugawara souriait. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps sourire aussi naturellement ne lui était pas arrivé. Et la cause se résumait à deux noms : Kuroo et Bokuto. Il avait été grandement surpris quand le noiraud avait proposé qu'ils se mettent en groupe tous les trois, au vu de sa réputation. Quand on savait qu'il était la victime de Sa Majesté Oikawa, on préférait l'éviter que d'avoir des problèmes avec lui. Alors l'initiative de Kuroo avait été plus que étonnante. Mais il ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté. En quatre jours, il avait pu en apprendre un peu plus sur ces deux adolescents si étranges.

Kuroo, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé la première fois, était quelqu'un de très attentionné, mais seulement avec ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis, et, plus particulièrement avec Kenma, son ami d'enfance. Aussi, c'était quelqu'un d'amusant et de sarcastique qui n'avait de cesse de donner le sourire à Sugawara. Et puis, il fallait l'avouer, le noiraud avait tout de même un charme irrésistible. Bokuto, quant à lui, paraissait très enfantin à côté de son meilleur ami mais était doté d'une extrême gentillesse. Il s'adressait à lui comme s'ils étaient des amis de longues dates et ne le jugeait jamais quand il s'exprimait. Bon, évidemment, Suga avait été un peu surpris de « l'emo mode » de Bokuto, qui survenait assez régulièrement quand le joueur de volley ratait quelque chose. Mais à chaque fois, Akaashi parvenait à lui faire reprendre confiance en lui. Akaashi. Même si Suga parvenait à s'entendre avec les trois autres du groupe, entre Akaashi et lui, c'était une autre histoire. Il lui semblait que le plus jeune n'acceptait pas sa présence et il croisait souvent son regard empli de dégoût. Cependant, Suga ne s'en était pas plaint, ne voulant pas se mettre à dos ses nouveaux amis. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas habitué aux regards de ce genre.

Le jeune homme se stoppa face à la porte d'entrée de son petit-ami et prit une profonde inspiration. Il espérait que Daichi était de bonne humeur afin de ne pas gâcher la joie que lui avait procuré ses quatre derniers jours. Jusqu'ici, même les insultes virulentes d'Oikawa à son égard n'avait pas entaché sa bonne humeur, mais avec son petit-ami, c'était une autre affaire. Il frappa timidement à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée. Sugawara croisa les deux orbes furieuses de Daichi et perdit aussitôt son sourire. Son petit-ami s'empara avec force de son bras, peu inquiet de lui faire mal et referma la porte dans un claquement. Soudain, un main s'abattit sur son visage, laissant sur son passage une marque sombre. Les larmes commencèrent à monter aux yeux du gris. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter ça ? Un nouveau coup, cette fois dans le ventre, le fit tomber à terre. Les coups s'enchaînèrent de plus en plus avant de s'atténuer. Sugawara était toujours au sol, en pleurs. En voyant l'état du gris, Daichi se pencha sur lui avec inquiétude.

-Oh mon dieu, Koushi, je suis désolé, si désolé ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je te promets que cela ne se reproduira plus, je t'en supplie, pardonnes-moi ! Mais te savoir ami avec d'autres hommes que moi me terrifie... Et si un jour tu venais à me quitter ? Je n'ai plus que toi Koushi, je suis désolé, tu es tout ce qu'il me reste, je t'aime, je ne te referais plus de mal. Oh je t'aime tellement Koushi, pardon...

-Ce... Ce n'est rien Daichi, sanglota Sugawara en se recroquevillant, ce n'est rien...

-Assure-moi que tu ne me quitteras pas, que tu ne partiras pas pour un autre homme... JURE-LE MOI KOUSHI !

-C'est promis, Daichi, c'est promis... Je t'aime.

Depuis longtemps, ces trois mots n'avaient plus aucun sens pour Koushi. Il avait aimé Daichi, et ce, sincèrement. Mais la jalousie de ce dernier l'avait détruit. Il savait que les promesses de Sawamura n'étaient que des promesses en l'air, après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le battait pour ensuite lui assurer que jamais plus il ne le recommencerait. Mais Suga restait à ses côtés, car, comme l'avait énoncé son petit-ami, il n'avait plus que lui. Et Sugawara ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner, quand bien même il le faisait souffrir. Après tout, Daichi n'en restait pas moins son ami, son tout premier ami, le seul qui l'ait jusqu'à présent compris. Il tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit deux bras puissants l'entourer mais se laissa faire, peu désireux de se recevoir de nouveaux coups. Sugawara ferma les yeux. _Désolé Kuroo, désolé Bokuto, mais il va mieux falloir que je ne vous approche pas davantage..._

* * *

-Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Akaashi !

Akaashi soupira à l'entente de la voix surexcitée de son senpaï mais ralentit l'allure pour permettre à Bokuto de le rattraper. Ce dernier venait de finir les entraînements de volley mais ne semblait pas aussi joyeux qu'à son habitude. Akaashi fronça les sourcils. Il examina un instant son ami avant de découvrir sur sa nuque une marque violacée. En captant le regard de son cadet, Bokuto s'empressa de cacher la marque.

-Qui t'as fait ça, Bokuto-san ?

-P... Personne ! Je me suis pris la porte de mon casier !

-Bokuto-san, grinça Akaashi d'un ton menaçant.

-C'est Ushijima...

Au fond, le plus jeune s'en doutait. Tout au long des quatre jours qui s'étaient écoulés, il avait attendu avec inquiétude une intervention d'Oikawa contre ses deux amis. Et la voilà finalement. Il aurait du s'en douter que ce serait Ushijima qui s'en chargerait. Et tout ça était de la faute de Sugawara. Dès le départ, Akaashi avait su que ce serait une mauvaise idée de l'intégrer au groupe, mais comme d'habitude, Kuroo n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et leur avait imposé Sugawara. Enfin, Akaashi semblait être le seul que ça dérangeait véritablement. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester le gris. Traîner avec lui était synonyme de soucis, et il ne voulait, pour rien au monde, que son aîné soit impliqué dans ses histoires. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, Bokuto avait une certaine importance dans son cœur. Il était sans doute celui qui se rapprochait plus d'un meilleur ami pour le brun. Alors, il était normal qu'Akaashi veuille que son ami puisse terminer son année sans problème. Mais voilà, maintenant que Sugawara était avec eux, ce n'était plus possible.

-Akaashi ? A quoi tu penses ? Tu as l'air énervé... C'est ma faute ?

-Non Bokuto-san, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Le seul responsable est Sugawara-san.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas, hein, chuchota tristement Bokuto d'une voix enfantine.

-Non, je ne l'aime pas.

Le fait qu'il n'apporte que des malheurs n'était pas la seule raison de cette haine qu'éprouvait Akaashi à l'égard du gris. Son orientation sexuelle jouait aussi en sa défaveur au yeux du plus jeune. Venant d'une des plus grandes familles du Japon, Akaashi avait toujours été éduqué de façon à correspondre à l'image parfaite que s'attendait à voir la société du futur héritier des entreprises Akaashi. Par conséquent, l'homosexualité était un sujet tabou dans sa famille. Depuis tout petit, on lui avait enseigné qu'une relation entre deux personnes du même sexe était contre-nature, que c'était une maladie impossible à soigner et qu'il fallait juste considérer les personnes comme « ça » tels des parias de la société. C'est pourquoi, Akaashi aimait encore moins Sugawara. Pour lui, un individu dans son genre ne devrait pas imposer comme il le faisait sa sexualité aux yeux de tous.

-Je ne comprends pas, vous vous ressemblez un peu pourtant, vous êtes aussi discret l'un que l'au-

-Ne me compare pas à quelqu'un comme lui, Bokuto-san ! Ce n'est pas un compliment de se savoir ressemblant à une erreur de la nature !

-C'est ce qu'il est, une erreur de la nature, à tes yeux, demanda Bokuto, soudainement plus sérieux.

-Oui, lui comme tous les autres de son genre.

Bokuto baissa la tête à l'entente de cette phrase et s'excusa auprès d'Akaashi avant de partir en courant en direction de chez lui. Il voulait s'enfuir loin, loin de ce regard dégoûté que ne cessait d'afficher son cadet lorsqu'il mentionnait les homosexuels, loin de cet adolescent qui faisait battre son cœur et de qui il était tombé fou amoureux, loin de cet ami qui ne le serait plus s'il venait à découvrir sa véritable orientation sexuelle. Bokuto en venait parfois à détester ce qu'il était, à se trouver anormal. Et c'était des gens tel que Akaashi ou Oikawa qui renforçait ce sentiment de honte.

Quand il arriva chez lui, Bokuto se précipita dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit pour déverser toute sa peine. Il n'en pouvait plus de tout ça, il n'arrivait plus à cacher celui qu'il était réellement... Il prit son portable, prêt à composer le numéro de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère de cœur, mais se ravisa. Bokuto ne voulait pas embêter Kuroo avec ses problèmes, le noiraud avait déjà suffisamment de mal à gérer les petites humiliations que lui faisait subir Oikawa depuis quelques jours... Il reposa son portable mais celui-ci vibra aussitôt, faisant sursauter le décoloré. _«_ _Pardon Bokuto-san, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit qui ait pu te vexer, mais je le regrette. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras plus demain... Bonne nuit. - Keiji »_.

-Tu es vraiment un idiot, Akaashi, sanglota le plus vieux avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Le lundi suivant, Kuroo s'étonna de voir son meilleur ami déprimé. Il avait bien tenté à plusieurs reprises de lui remonter le moral, le complimentant sur le fait que sa coiffure ressemblait toujours autant à celle d'un hibou, en vain. Bokuto ne prononça pas un mot de la matinée. Même Akaashi avait essayé de lui parler, mais rien à faire, le plus jeune ne faisait qu'empirer son état. Le noiraud avait passé la dernière heure de cours avant la pause de midi à alterner son regard entre Sugawara et Bokuto.

Le premier ne lui avait pas rendu son salut quelques heures auparavant et s'était contenté de l'ignorer, à la plus grande incompréhension de Kuroo. Il avait bien retenté de lui reparler entre deux cours, mais le gris semblait l'éviter pour une raison qui lui échappait. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Le deuxième, de son côté, était toujours plongé dans une profonde dépression et Kuroo remarquait parfois ses yeux se recouvrir de larmes. Mais bon sang, que leur arrivaient-ils à tous ce matin ? Lorsque la pause de midi arriva enfin, Kuroo vit du coin de l'œil Sugawara partir précipitamment de la classe. Même s'ils s'étaient plus ou moins rapprochés cette dernière semaine grâce au projet, Sugawara avait toujours refusé de déjeuner avec eux à l'heure de midi.

Décidé à mettre les choses aux clairs, Kuroo s'empara du col de Bokuto et partit à la recherche du gris. Il croisa en chemin Kenma et Akaashi mais leur demanda de ne pas les attendre cette fois-ci, ce qui les déconcerta un instant. Kuroo ignorait où pouvait se trouver Sugawara. S'il voulait manger seul sans être dérangé, où irait-il ? _Sur le toit._ Le toit était strictement interdit aux élèves, sous peine de renvoi. C'est pourquoi, on n'y trouvait en général personne. C'était donc l'endroit idéal pour pouvoir être au calme, sans peur d'être dérangé. Il s'y précipita, un Bokuto un peu mou à sa suite, et s'arrêta devant la porte entrouverte. Des voix s'y échappaient et elles n'étaient pas totalement inconnues aux oreilles du noiraud. _Tiens, tiens, si ce n'est pas Chibi-chan et le Petit Roi que j'entends là..._ Kuroo ouvrit grand la porte et découvrit une scène à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

Là, assis non loin des grilles de sécurités, se trouvaient trois adolescents. Le plus jeune, Hinata Shoyo, était installé sur les jambes croisées en tailleur de Sugawara, tandis que face à eux se tenait un Kageyama Tobio un peu énervé. Mais ce qui l'interpella le plus ce fut l'expression tendre, presque paternelle, qu'avait Sugawara lorsqu'il regardait les deux secondes. Kuroo connaissait bien ce duo étrange que formait Hinata et Kageyama étant donné qu'ils faisaient partis des rares secondes à être inscrits dans l'équipe de volley du lycée. Le Petit Roi pour ses passes de génie et Chibi-chan pour sa détente et sa vitesse surnaturelle.

Quand les trois adolescents remarquèrent leur présence, Kuroo aperçut une lueur de peur s'inscrire dans le regard des plus jeunes, avant de s'envoler aussitôt pour Hinata quand il vit Bokuto.

-Bokuto-senpai, cria le rouquin en sautant sur le joueur en question pour lui faire un câlin.

-Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Comment va mon disciple préféré, répondit Bokuto en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Hinata, regagnant par la même occasion un peu de sa joie habituelle.

Au volley, Hinata avait été pris pour cible par ses aînés qui lui enviait un peu son talent alors qu'il était plus petit qu'eux. Bokuto, ne supportant pas ça, avait décidé de prendre le rouquin sous son aile, éloignant les plus âgés qui ne voulaient pas se retrouver confrontés à Bokuto. Depuis, tous deux s'étaient extrêmement rapprochés et Kuroo ne doutait pas un instant que Hinata considérait son ami comme un grand frère qui était toujours là pour le protéger.

-Que faites-vous là, Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san, questionna Sugawara en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je te cherchais, Suga ! Tu m'as évité ce matin et je voulais en savoir la raison. Mais je ne savais pas que je te trouverais en compagnie de ces deux-là.

-Si c'est pour humilier Sugawara-senpai, tu peux partir, Kuroo-san, rétorqua Kageyama avec hargne.

-Ce n'est pas mon attention, mini-roi.

Kageyama grogna au surnom mais détourna simplement le regard. Kuroo vit Sugawara soupirer puis sourire tristement avant de les inviter, lui et Bokuto, à manger avec eux. Contrairement aux habituels repas que partageait Kuroo avec ses amis, celui-là avait été particulièrement bruyant et animé. Mais l'ambiance qui régnait lui plaisait grandement. Il aurait voulu interroger Sugawara sur la raison pour laquelle il l'avait évité tantôt, ou encore sur pourquoi il mangeait avec Hinata et Kageyama, mais se retint. Il aurait ses réponses, mais pour cela, il fallait laisser du temps au gris à apprendre à lui faire confiance. La sonnerie marqua la fin du repas, et ce fut sur une promesse de revenir manger avec eux, en compagnie de Kenma et Akaashi, que partirent les deux plus âgés en cours, rapidement suivi de Sugawara qui prenait soin de mettre une certaine distance entre eux. Oui, pour l'instant, Kuroo ne comprenait pas le comportement du gris auquel il avait fini par s'attacher durant ces sept jours, mais il finirait par y parvenir, et ce, bien avant la fin des deux prochaines semaines.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir tout le monde ~ Je m'excuse d'avoir tardé pour ce chapitre ! J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira ! Je souhaite remercier Nymouria, Winnieli, Monica** **et NanouLuce pour leur review, ça me touche énormément ! Bon, je tiens tout de même à prévenir, ce n'est pas un chapitre spécialement joyeux ~**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate-san ~

 **Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Oikawa avait toujours eu tout pour plaire. Il était à la fois beau, intelligent, riche et avait une aisance incroyable pour le sport, en particulier dès qu'il s'agissait de volley. C'était d'ailleurs toutes ces caractéristiques combinées qui lui avaient valu le surnom de « Grand Roi » à son entrée à Shiratorizawa. Aussi, il n'était pas rare qu'on le stoppe dans la rue pour lui proposer de poser dans divers magazines, ce qui n'avait fait qu'accroître sa popularité déjà existante.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de filles qui se jetaient à ses pieds dans l'espoir d'être vues à son bras, le nombre de garçons qui l'admiraient par sa splendeur et son jeu en tant que passeur, tout en le jalousant, mais surtout, il avait depuis bien longtemps cessé le compte des personnes qui le craignaient. Car oui, il fallait le dire, Oikawa était craint. Au départ, l'adolescent s'était étonné de cet état de fait, n'ayant rien fait pour, mais il avait fini par s'y faire, s'en amusant même. Il n'hésitait pas à profiter des individus qui lui vouaient une admiration sans bornes, les traitant comme ses esclaves. Et tout cela n'était pas vu d'un bon œil par son meilleur ami, loin de là.

Iwaizumi lui reprochait sans cesse que son comportement était digne d'un gamin pourri gâté et qu'il devrait en avoir honte. Que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas moral. Mais Oikawa ne prêtait pas attention à ses paroles et continuait son petit jeu sous le regard désespéré de son ami d'enfance. _Ça te portera préjudice un jour, tu verras_ , lui avait-il dit dans un énième soupir avant de partir sans plus de cérémonies.

Comme toujours, Oikawa aurait dû écouter Iwaizumi. Après tout, il était un peu comme sa conscience. Et cela, le passeur ne le comprit qu'à sa première année de lycée. Shiratorizawa avait la particularité d'accueillir tous les élèves, de la maternelle à l'université. Ce faisant, il n'était pas rare de voir les collégiens fréquenter les lycéens et c'était aussi le cas dans les clubs. Ainsi, Oikawa fit la connaissance de Kageyama Tobio.

En soi, le jeune adolescent d'à peine treize ans à l'époque, n'avait rien qui aurait pu attirer son attention. Son physique était moyen, bien que ses yeux étaient véritablement envoûtants, il n'était pas issu d'une famille particulièrement aisée et ses notes étaient catastrophiques. Cependant, c'était un génie du volley. Un passeur hors pair comme on en voyait peu. Et quand il l'avait vu jouer pour la première fois, Oikawa avait alors éprouvé un sentiment encore inconnu pour lui : de la jalousie. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être celui qui jalousait, ayant été envié toute son enfance. Mais à présent, il voyait en Kageyama une personne capable de le surpasser en tant que passeur, quelqu'un capable de lui voler sa place au sein de l'équipe. Cela ne lui avait pas plu.

Enfermé dans une jalousie maladive, le châtain avait fait en sorte que Kageyama devienne le souffre-douleur de Shiratorizawa, et cela en toute discrétion. De cette façon, le noiraud ne saurait jamais qu'il était la cause des brimades qu'il recevait. Il ne passait pas une seule journée sans que le collégien ne revienne le soir chez lui, couvert de bleus et de honte. Et Oikawa s'en délectait. Il était si bon de voir son petit Tobio-chan dans cet état, si faible, dans l'incapacité d'être une menace pour lui. Il ne restait plus qu'à le faire quitter l'équipe de volley et Oikawa pourrait totalement se détendre et ne plus vivre dans la peur de se faire voler la vedette.

Mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Deux personnes s'étaient rajoutées à son plan machiavélique, plaçant un obstacle dans celui-ci. La première de ces personnes était Hinata Shoyo, un petit garnement, qui, il ne pouvait le nier, l'avait impressionné par son agilité au volley. Kageyama et lui s'étaient liés d'amitié grâce à leur passion commune, le volley, et étaient devenus indissociables l'un de l'autre. Si bien que plus personne ne parvenait à approcher le noiraud dans le but de l'humilier, le petit roux étant toujours là pour le protéger.

Quant au deuxième, il ne s'agissait de nul autre que Sugawara Koushi. Le gris avait bien remarqué la condition du plus jeune et tout ce qu'il subissait. Et il l'avait sauvé. Oikawa n'avait jamais vu Kageyama être aussi heureux qu'en compagnie de Sugawara, si bien que le châtain se questionnait sur la nature des sentiments qu'éprouvait le noiraud pour son aîné. Tout ça lui déplaisait fortement. Après tout, Kageyama lui appartenait, il était son rival, sa Némésis, celui qu'il devait à tout prix détruire. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser quelqu'un gâcher tout ça. Du moins... Ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle il n'approuvait pas ce rapprochement.

Comme on le dit souvent, la haine et l'amour ne sont qu'à un pas l'un de l'autre. Oikawa en était venu au fil du temps à éprouver ces deux sentiments si contradictoires mais si proches pour son cadet. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas voulu stopper ses camarades et prendre sa défense quand Kageyama se faisait frapper et insulter ? Combien de fois n'avait-il pas voulu s'excuser d'avoir été la cause des brimades qu'il subissait à longueur de temps, revenir en arrière pour que tout ça n'est jamais lieu ? Combien de fois Oikawa avait souhaité montrer ses services au noiraud lorsque celui-ci venait le lui demander avec son sourire timide et incroyablement adorable ? Il ne savait plus...

Mais à présent, une nouvelle forme de jalousie emplissait son être. Il n'enviait plus Kageyama. Non cette fois, sa jalousie était dirigée contre Sugawara. Oikawa voyait bien les regards qu'ils se lançaient, leurs sourires, leurs gestes envers l'un et l'autre... Il ne pouvait accepter de voir celui qu'il aimait être amoureux d'un autre.

 _Tu n'es qu'un égoïste et un salaud de première_ , lui aurait sûrement dit Iwaizumi à l'entente de ses pensées et Oikawa savait qu'il n'aurait eu aucunement tort à ce propos. Mais cela lui faisait mal de voir Kageyama sourire à un autre et encore plus en pensant à tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir dans l'ombre. Il le savait, il ne méritait pas l'amour du plus jeune. Mais il le voulait tant !

Alors, lors de sa deuxième année de lycée, il prit contact avec le petit ami de Sugawara, Daichi Sawamura. Grâce à ses connaissances, il avait appris pour le couple du gris mais aussi pour la jalousie malsaine qu'éprouvait Sawamura dès qu'il voyait son petit ami en contact d'autres hommes. Dès lors, Oikawa lui avait proposé un marché : le châtain le prévenait des moindres faits et gestes de Sugawara et en échange, il lui permettait de l'embêter un peu. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas précisé que par « embêter », il entendait surtout l'humilier de toutes les manières possibles car il avait l'intime conviction qu'autrement, Sawamura n'aurait jamais accepté ce marché.

Il avait donc commencé à faire subir à Sugawara ce que son petit Tobio-chan avait lui aussi subi, mais cette fois, il ne s'était pas caché dans l'ombre. Sugawara était devenu son souffre-douleur personnel. Ah, que la jalousie pouvait faire des humains des Hommes dénués de toute morale ! Hélas, ses actes n'avaient fait qu'attirer la haine de Kageyama à son encontre et Oikawa s'en était un peu voulu. Juste un peu. Malheureusement, il ne parvenait plus à se stopper, à présent, il avait pris goût à ce petit jeu.

Mais alors qu'il pensait avoir tout sous son contrôle, cette année, un nouveau point noir s'était introduit dans son plan. Kuroo Tetsuro. Jusqu'ici, Oikawa ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à lui, l'adolescent ne posant pas de véritables problèmes quant à son règne sur Shiratorizawa. Au contraire, lui et ses amis se faisaient particulièrement discrets. Alors, quand il avait appris que Kuroo côtoyait son souffre-douleur et était devenu ami avec lui, Oikawa avait été désagréablement surpris. Il avait l'impression de revoir la scène qui s'était jouée entre Kageyama et Sugawara. Kuroo était en train de sauver le gris.

Cependant, Oikawa ne tolérait pas de voir son jouet lui échapper de la sorte et être enfin heureux. Il avait décidé de monter les lycéens contre Kuroo, mais rien à faire, celui-ci n'abandonnait pas. Le châtain avait alors jeté son dévolu sur Bokuto, mais là non plus, le joueur de volley ne démordait pas. Il ne restait plus qu'une solution. Il devait s'en prendre au plus faible du groupe. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit et, aussi horrible soit-elle, Oikawa savait que cette fois, c'était la bonne solution. Un sourire sadique s'étira sur son visage.

* * *

Kuroo s'était aperçu d'une chose depuis son retour dans le temps, certains événements qui avaient eu lieu lors des semaines qu'il avait déjà vécu ne s'étaient pas produit. À cette pensée, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Quand bien même il subissait les humiliations de Grand Roi au lycée, si les événements ne se déroulaient pas comme autrefois, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : qu'il avait une chance que son futur ait changé et qu'il puisse sauver Sugawara en l'empêchant de commettre une erreur qui lui serait fatale.

L'image du gris pris place dans son esprit et une bouffée de tendresse s'empara de lui. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu se comporter de façon si paternelle avec les deux secondes, deux jours auparavant, Kuroo avait été profondément touché, faisant naître en lui un sentiment nouveau. De l'attirance, beaucoup d'attirance et peut-être même un peu d'amour. Enfin, ça, le noiraud n'en était pas sûr, n'ayant jamais expérimenté ce sentiment. Néanmoins, il s'était surpris à fixer un bon nombre de fois les lèvres de Sugawara en se questionnant sur la saveur qu'elles pourraient avoir. La vanille, Kuroo trouvait que ce goût serait parfait pour le gris.

Il se claqua mentalement à cette pensée, bien trop tenté à présent. Et dire que quelques semaines auparavant, jamais une idée pareille ne lui aurait traversé l'esprit. Le regard de Kuroo s'assombrit. Il regrettait amèrement son caractère d'autrefois. Il avait bien connu la détresse du gris pour l'avoir aperçu un bon nombre de fois mais il ne l'avait pas aidé pour autant. Il n'avait pas souhaité que son confort en soit impacté. Kuroo comprenait maintenant à quel point son comportement avait été inacceptable, à quel point il avait été égoïste. Et le simple fait de savoir que Sugawara pourrait de nouveau disparaître le mettait hors de lui. Il s'était réellement attaché à son camarade de classe.

L'adolescent soupira tristement en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent d'incompréhension. Kenma aurait déjà dû être là depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Persuadé que son ami d'enfance était encore plongé dans l'un de ses jeux vidéos, il se précipita chez lui, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Son petit protégé allait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas le faire attendre ! Peut-être même qu'il le menacerait de jeter son nouveau jeu Zelda.

Son sourire toujours aux lèvres, Kuroo toqua à la porte d'entrée des Kozume mais son sourire s'effrita aussitôt qu'il croisa les yeux ambrés de la mère de Kenma, noyés par les larmes. Madame Kozume était comme une seconde mère pour lui, il la connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, alors la voir dans un tel état de détresse l'inquiétait grandement. Elle fit signe à Kuroo de rentrer et le pria doucement de s'installer sur le canapé. À son grand étonnement, le père de Kenma s'y trouvait lui aussi, ce qui était rare. Monsieur Kozume n'était pratiquement jamais chez lui, son travail lui prenant tout son temps. Kuroo comprit que la présence de l'homme à la maison ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, que la situation était bien plus grave qu'elle n'en avait l'air. La gorge serrée, il osa tout de même demander :

-Kenma est là ?

Les pleurs de la mère de famille redoublèrent aussitôt la question posée et le père de Kenma la prit par les épaules pour la coller contre son torse. Kuroo sentait déjà les larmes lui monter aux yeux, s'imaginant tous les pires scénarios qui auraient pu arriver à son ami d'enfance.

-Tetsuro, pleura Madame Kozume en le fixant avec une tristesse non feinte, écoute mon grand, nous avons été appelé par l'hôpital cette nuit. Il semble... Il semble que Kenma se soit fait battre par des hommes dans la rue alors qu'il revenait de la boutique de jeux vidéos. Un... Un passant est intervenu et est parvenu à le tirer de là pour l'emmener à l'hôpital, mais les médecins... Les médecins ne sont pas sûrs de quand il se réveillera. Sa tête... Elle a été frappée par une batte de baseball... Ça lui a causé beaucoup de dégâts... Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée de devoir te l'annoncer de la sorte mon chéri, si désolée...

Kuroo voyait tout son monde s'écrouler à cette annonce. Kenma, son ami d'enfance, son protégé, son petit frère, à l'hôpital ? Et par la faute d'une bande de voyous ? Non, il ne voulait pas y croire, ce n'était pas possible. Pourquoi lui, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Kenma était un gosse adorable, qui ne demandait jamais rien. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'on s'en prenne à lui ! Alors pourquoi, hein ?! Kuroo serra les poings de fureur et se leva, ne pouvant pas rester un instant de plus ici. Il devait retrouver Kenma, s'assurer par lui-même de son état, aller à l'hôpital pour qu'on lui dise que tout ça n'était qu'une grosse blague. Mais sa mère de substitution s'empara de son poignet en secouant la tête en signe de négation.

-Pour l'instant les visites sont interdites mon chat, cela ne te servira à rien de t'y rendre. Va au lycée, tu nous accompagneras ce soir si tu le souhaites. Mais je t'interdis de sécher ! Kenma t'aurait réprimandé s'il était là, tu sais bien qu'il n'aime pas quand tu négliges tes études...

Kuroo ne put qu'acquiescer, impuissant. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Lors des trois semaines qui avaient précédé son retour dans le temps, jamais cet événement ne s'était produit. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était responsable de cet accident, que ses décisions avaient eu un impact négatif sur la vie de Kenma. En devenant ami avec Sugawara, il avait changé le cours du temps et avait donné naissance à de nouveaux événements. Et pas des plus joyeux qui plus est. Il se sentit emporté dans une étreinte maternelle et décida de verser toute sa peine dans les bras de la mère de Kenma.

Kuroo avait été tellement naïf. Il n'avait pensé qu'à sauver Sugawara, oubliant que ses décisions pouvaient aussi influencer la vie de ses amis. Il s'en voulait tant...

* * *

Quand Suga vit Kuroo arriver au lycée ce matin-là, il sentit que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Pas une seule fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, le gris n'avait vu son ami seul. Peu importe où il allait, il était toujours accompagné de Bokuto ou Kenma. Mais là, aucun des deux n'était présent. Sugawara s'approcha de Kuroo, décidant de le saluer tendrement et de lui demander si tout allait, mais ce dernier se contenta de lever son regard vers lui, ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Son cœur se serra douloureusement à cette vision. Jamais il n'avait vu le noiraud aussi désespéré et il ignorait la cause de cet état. Au fond de lui, Sugawara espérait que ce ne soit pas de sa faute. Si c'était le cas, il ne s'en remettrait pas, il en était certain.

L'adolescent envoya un rapide message à son petit frère de cœur, le prévenant qu'il ne mangerait pas avec lui et Shoyo à l'heure de midi. Il savait que Kageyama se rongerait les ongles d'inquiétude à ce message mais Suga devait absolument avoir une discussion avec Kuroo. Il ne pouvait décidément par laisser son nouvel ami dans cet état.

Les cours de la matinée s'écoulèrent avec une lenteur agaçante. Sugawara ne cessait de jeter des regards furtifs en direction de Kuroo, lequel dépérissait au fil des heures. Et Bokuto qui n'était pas là... Que faisait-il ? Avait-il lui aussi un problème ? Suga commençait à stresser de plus en plus. La sonnerie retentit enfin, coupant court à ses pensées, et il se dirigea avec empressement vers Kuroo. Il s'empara de sa main dans le but de le conduire à un endroit calme, à l'abri des regards, là où le noiraud pourrait se confier à lui sans honte.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se rendre à la bibliothèque du lycée, un rire reconnaissable entre mille emplis l'air et le figea net. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint le groupe de Kuroo, les humiliations d'Oikawa à son encontre avaient baisé pour se concentrer sur ses nouveaux amis, afin qu'ils l'abandonnent. Malheureusement pour le Grand Roi, toutes ses tentatives s'étaient soldées d'un échec et, même si Sugawara était heureux de cette constatation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir.

Il était égoïste à vouloir rester auprès d'eux, leur infligeant par la même occasion ce qu'il vivait constamment. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait plus à se défaire de Kuroo et ses amis. Il en venait même à réellement apprécier le tempérament calme et discret d'Akaashi, quand bien même celui-ci le haïssait toujours. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient vraiment que depuis un peu plus d'une semaine et Sugawara savait qu'il faudrait du temps au plus jeune pour accepter sa présence.

Sugawara prit une profonde inspiration, prêt à recevoir les critiques d'Oikawa de plein fouet, mais à sa plus grande horreur, il n'était pas celui visé.

-Ku-roo-chan ~ Oh tu n'as pas l'air d'être dans ton assiette, je me trompe ? Est-ce par rapport à ce qui est arrivé à notre cher petit Kozume-chan ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait été hospitalisé suite à de nombreuses séquelles issues d'un combat avec des voyous. Le pauvre, je le plains tellement... Il n'a pas eu de chance... Et dire que j'avais formellement interdit à ces brutes de trop l'abîmer pour qu'aucune marque ne soit visible. Ah là là, c'est tellem-

Oikawa n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se fit violemment attraper par le col par Kuroo. Sugawara n'avait jamais vu une telle fureur déformer le visage de son ami. Ni une ni deux, Oikawa se retrouva au sol, rué de coups par le noiraud. Le gris était incapable de bouger, essayant avec difficulté de digérer l'information qu'il venait d'apprendre. Kenma, à l'hôpital ? Oikawa s'en était-il pris à lui parce qu'il le fréquentait ? Tout ça était de sa faute ? Il avait envie de pleurer, de s'excuser auprès du plus jeune, d'aller vérifier son état.

Mais pour l'instant, il avait une autre tâche à accomplir, autrement dit, stopper Kuroo qui était bien décidé à ce qu'on ne reconnaisse plus le visage d'Oikawa. Il tenta de l'arrêter, en vain, et ce fut finalement Iwaizumi qui parvint à retirer le noiraud d'Oikawa.

Sans un mot, Sugawara se dépêcha d'entraîner le noiraud avec lui avant qu'un professeur n'intervienne. Il ne voulait pas que Kuroo se fasse exclure pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais au vue du regard qu'Iwaizumi lui avait lancé, il ne devait pas s'inquiéter à ce propos. Non, pour le moment, il devait calmer Kuroo. Seulement, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Ni Bokuto, ni Akaashi n'étaient dans les parages pour l'aider à tranquilliser son ami. Il fit la seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit. Il plaqua Kuroo contre l'un des murs du couloir, à l'abri des regards et prit son visage en coupe, plongeant ainsi ses yeux noisette dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

-Kuroo-san, tu dois te calmer. Respire, comme ça, regarde.

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour lui montrer l'exemple et Kuroo reproduisit le geste instinctivement. Ils restèrent de longues secondes dans cette position mais le noiraud ne tarda pas à craquer. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et Sugawara ne lui en voulu pas. Il caressa tendrement ses cheveux en signe de réconfort. À sa place, il aurait sûrement réagit de façon similaire. L'idée de voir Tobio qu'il considérait comme un petit frère, couché sur un lit d'hôpital lui glaçait le sang. Il répéta son geste, encore et encore en sentant le plus grand se détendre à son toucher.

Mais en à peine un instant, sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait, Sugawara se retrouva dans la même position que Kuroo quelques minutes plus tôt, plaqué contre le mur. Il allait questionner Kuroo sur le pourquoi du comment mais fut interrompu par une bouche se collant à la sienne. _Mais qu'est-ce que ?_ Ce baiser... Ce n'était pas l'un de ceux qu'échangeaient les couples lorsqu'ils s'aimaient ou comme on le voyait au cinéma. C'était un baiser de désespoir, de chagrin, de besoin. Néanmoins, aux yeux de Suga, cela restait tout de même un baiser.

Le gris perdit pied en sentant la langue de Kuroo franchir la barrière de ses lèvres et gémit de plaisir. C'était si chaud, si agréable mais en même temps, si douloureux. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment en embrassant quelqu'un. Il plongea ses mains dans les cheveux désordonnés de Kuroo pour approfondir le baiser, les joues rouges. L'image fugace d'un Daichi énervé se fraya une place dans son esprit. Il regretta aussitôt son geste. Il était en couple et quand bien même il n'aimait plus Daichi, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui infliger ça !

Sugawara repoussa brutalement Kuroo tout en haletant. Ce dernier l'observait de ses yeux vides, dénués de toute émotion et un rire sans joie sortit de sa gorge. Avant même que Suga n'eut le temps de s'excuser pour son rejet, Kuroo s'effondra au sol, la tête enfouie dans ses bras. Le gris entendit un « putain » à peine audible et baissa les yeux vers son ami. Il tremblait de tous ses membres.

-Putain, putain, putain ! Mais merde quoi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Je devais juste te sauver, te sortir de cet enfer... Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me punit de cette façon alors que j'essaye seulement de faire le bien ? Est-ce que c'est pour me faire comprendre que j'aurais du agir plus tôt, que malgré tous mes efforts, c'était autrefois que j'aurais du agir ? Mon meilleur ami déprime, je le vois bien même s'il ne me dit rien et je n'arrive même pas à l'aider... Mon frère de cœur est à l'hôpital et les médecins ne savent même pas s'il se réveillera un jour... Quant à Akaashi, il ne parle presque plus, déjà qu'il n'était pas bien bavard... Et maintenant ? Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi et je ne comprends même pas pourquoi... J'en ai marre, je veux... Je veux juste que tout s'arrête.

-Kuroo-san, j'ai peur de ne pas tout comprendre... S'il te plaît, explique-moi, je peux t'aider !

-Non... Juste... Laisse-moi seul Suga, s'il te plaît...

Sugawara n'insista pas plus, ne voulant pas aller à l'encontre des volontés du noiraud. Et pourtant... Il voulait tant l'aider, lui faire comprendre qu'il était là pour lui... Le gris ne se berçait pas d'illusions, la condition de Kenma était le résultat de sa fréquentation. Seulement, il ne pouvait rien faire pour arranger ça. Il était impuissant. Il avait déjà pensé à abandonner l'amitié que lui avaient offert Kuroo et Bokuto, mais elle était devenu bien trop vitale pour lui. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il était seul, n'ayant que pour ami ses deux petits protégés de secondes mais parfois, Suga rêvait d'avoir aussi d'autres amis de son âge, comme autrefois. Et ce rêve était devenu réalité grâce à leur rapprochement à Kuroo et lui.

À la pensée du terme « rapprochement », les joues de Sugawara s'empourprèrent de nouveau. Il sentait encore les lèvres de son ami sur les siennes. Il fallait dire que la déclaration de Kuroo sur de potentiels sentiments à son propos n'avait pas fait mouche aux oreilles du gris. Et cela ne le laissait pas indifférent, loin de là. Mais jamais il ne tromperait Daichi et puis, de telles pensées n'avaient pas lieu d'être en cet instant même, surtout que ce baiser et la déclaration ne devaient être dû qu'au désespoir de Kuroo.

Il s'agenouilla face au noiraud, caressant une nouvelle fois ses cheveux avant d'y poser un chaste baiser.

-Je vais voir si Bokuto-san est dans le lycée, d'accord ? Reste là Kuroo-san et essaye de te calmer...

Une fois s'être assurée que Kuroo ne bougerait pas, Suga partit à la recherche du fana de hiboux. En repensant aux paroles de Kuroo, il se dit lui aussi que le décoloré lui paraissait bien déprimé ces derniers temps, et bien plus depuis le début de la semaine. Le gris doutait que ses « emo mode » en soient la cause. En fait, il avait remarqué que Bokuto était bien plus distant avec Akaashi, ce qui n'était pas normal. Peut-être que quelqu'un chose s'était passé entre eux ?

Après une quinzaine de minutes de recherches, le gris perdit espoir. Bokuto devait être malade. Alors qu'il passait à l'étage des premières, il tomba nez à nez avec Akaashi qui tenait dans ses mains un bentô à peine entamé. En temps normal, qui disait Akaashi, disait forcément Bokuto, mais comme il s'en était douté, le troisième année n'était pas avec le plus jeune. Sugawara s'approcha du brun avec un sourire incertain et s'apprêta à le questionner sur le joueur de volley, mais Akaashi fut plus rapide.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Sugawara-san ? Pourrir la vie de mes amis ne te suffit pas, tu veux aussi le faire avec la mienne ? Dire qu'avant que Kuroo-san et Bokuto-san ne se mettent en tête de devenir ami avec toi, rien de tout ça ne se produisait... Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi l'ont-ils fait, pour avoir bonne conscience ? Ce serait bien leur genre tiens... Tout ça pour dire que depuis que tu es notre « ami », Bokuto-san me parle de moins en moins et broie du noir à cause des persécutions qu'il reçoit et Kenma est à l'hôpital. J'espère que tu es fier de toi, Sugawara-san.

Sugawara ne sut quoi répondre, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Les sanglots entravaient sa gorge. Et pourtant, out ce qu'avait dit Akaashi était vrai... Tout était de sa faute, il les faisait souffrir... Il sentit une main puissante se poser sur sa tête et ébouriffer ses cheveux et croisa le regard si particulier de Bokuto. Il eut un sursaut en le voyant, n'ayant plus d'espoir de le voir aujourd'hui, et voulut se dégager, se sentant bien trop coupable. Mais le plus grand l'en empêcha. Il darda un regard noir sur leur cadet avant de répondre froidement :

-Je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça Akaashi, alors que toi-même tu ne sais rien. C'est peut-être vrai que nous subissons des humiliations depuis que nous traînons avec Suga, mais ce n'est en rien de sa faute ! Le seul fautif est le Grand Roi ! Quant à mon état... Le seul responsable, c'est moi. Alors j'aimerais que tu présentes tes excuses immédiatement à Suga !

Le plus jeune, choqué de se faire réprimander par son aîné, s'excusa rapidement avant de prétendre aller aux toilettes. Bokuto soupira tristement, peu satisfait d'avoir dû parler aussi froidement à celui qu'il aimait puis se tourna vers Suga avec un sourire qui sonnait bien faux.

-Et donc, que faisais-tu, Suga ?

-Je te cherchais... Par rapport à Kuroo... Il est dans le couloir, à l'étage et il ne va pas bien...

-Okay ! Je vais aller réconforter ce petit minou dans ce cas ! Et puis Sugawara, ne t'inquiète pas, comme je l'ai dit à Akaashi, tu n'es pour rien. Alors arrête de te sentir coupable.

Le fan de hiboux partit à la suite de ces paroles, laissant un Sugawara en pleine réflexion. Quand bien même ils répétaient que ce n'était pas de sa faute, lui savait que c'était le cas. Et il devait mettre fin à tout ça. Pour cela, une seule solution, aller directement à la source du problème. Il devait aller parler à Oikawa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien le bonjour ! Tout d'abord, je tiens réellement à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre. Le temps m'a manqué et je ne peux pas vous assurer de poster des chapitres régulièrement. Néanmoins ! Cela ne veut pas dire que je vais abandonner cette histoire, loin de là ~ Bon trêve de bavardage ! Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier de suivre cette histoire et je remercie particulièrement les personnes qui me laissent leur gentille petite review : Winnieli, Nymouria, amelayy et soso520 qui m'aide toujours avec ses conseils ~**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate !

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Itai ! Iwa-chan, soit un peu plus doux s'il te plaît !

Oikawa gonfla les joues sous le regard noir de son meilleur ami et croisa les bras. Lorsque le professeur l'avait questionné sur son état, Iwaizumi s'était empressé de répondre à sa place que ce n'était rien, qu'Oikawa l'avait bien cherché. Et le châtain ne pouvait même pas nier ses dires. Franchement, Kuroo ne l'avait pas loupé. Sa lèvres était ouverte et il risquait d'avoir un atroce œil au beurre noire dès demain. Mais Oikawa ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'avait dû subir Kenma.

Quand il avait demandé à ses voyous de s'occuper du cas du petit geek contre de l'argent, Oikawa n'avait pas pensé qu'ils iraient jusqu'à l'amener à l'hôpital. Il en avait été horrifié en l'apprenant et s'était insulté de tous les noms en se disant que cette fois, il avait été bien trop loin. Que se serait-il passé si Kenma avait succombé à ses blessures ? Oikawa n'osait même pas l'imaginer. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de provoquer Kuroo en lui faisant croire que l'état du plus jeune le réjouissait, ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas.

Il n'aurait jamais du le faire, il le savait. Mais parfois, l'adolescent agissait sans de réfléchir. Maintenant, il se retrouvait dans un état peu glorieux à être soigné par Iwaizumi. Ce dernier d'ailleurs ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot depuis sa « dispute » avec Kuroo et Oikawa sentait bien qu'il lui en voulait. Iwaizumi n'était pas comme lui. Malgré qu'on les associe toujours ensemble, Iwaizumi était son opposé total. C'était quelqu'un de juste et droit, incapable de faire de mal à une mouche. Et il désapprouvait totalement ses actes. S'il restait à ses côtés, c'était uniquement parce qu'il l'aimait, bien que ce soit d'un amour purement amical. Et Oikawa l'en remerciait secrètement.

Son comportement faisait qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'ami à part lui. Ushijima ne pouvait pas être considéré comme l'un de ses amis, loin de là. C'est pourquoi, si Iwaizumi disparaissait de sa vie, Oikawa en serait totalement déboussolé. Cependant, Iwaizumi avait de plus en plus de mal avec sa façon de se comporter, et ce qu'il avait fait à Kenma avait été la goutte de trop, il le savait.

-Iwa-chan, je suis désolé...

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut que tu t'excuses, Shittykawa, le sermonna son meilleur ami froidement, mais à Kenma et aux autres. Tu as été trop loin cette fois, j'espère que tu rends compte. Déjà que c'était limite avec Sugawara. Franchement Tooru, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Il est passé où mon meilleur ami qui rigolait de tout et de rien, qui passait son temps à parler d'aliens et qui me suivait partout avec ses « Iwa-chan » agaçants ? Regarde ce que tu es devenu... Un connard sans cœur à cause de qui, un lycéen qui ne t'avait rien fait est hospitalisé. Pourquoi es-tu comme ça Tooru ? Est-ce qu'un jour je retrouverais mon véritable meilleur ami ?

-Pardon, je suis tellement désolé Iwa-chan, terriblement désolé...

-Moi aussi Tooru. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard.

Les deux adolescents furent interrompus dans leur échange par la porte de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvrit avec fracas. Là, face à eux, se dressait un Sugawara essouflé mais déterminé. Oikawa tressaillit à son regard. Des yeux emplis de haine. Celui qu'il avait considéré pendant plus d'un an comme son jouet était en train de se révolter. Et Oikawa trouvait cela terrifiant. _Tu ne récoltes que ce que tu as semé_ , lui chuchota la voix de la raison qui avait étrangement le même timbre qu'Iwaizumi. Ce dernier se leva d'ailleurs à l'entrée de Sugawara, saluant le gris d'un signe de la tête avant de s'éloigner d'eux et de se coller contre un mur de l'infirmerie.

Oikawa déglutit. Que devait-il faire ? S'excuser ? Il repensa à la raison qui faisait qu'il haïssait le gris et secoua la tête en prenant une expression supérieure. Jamais il ne se montrerais faible devant lui. Le châtain su au regard que lui lança Iwaizumi qu'il allait faire une bêtise, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Même s'il était en tord, même s'il devait s'excuser de son comportement, il refusait que Sugawara ait un instant le pouvoir sur lui. Il lui adressa un petit sourire provocateur et lui demanda :

-Eh bien, mon petit Sugawara, que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite ?

-Cesse de faire ton innocent Oikawa-san. Tu sais très bien ce qui m'amène ici !

-Oh, est-ce que cela aurait un rapport avec Kozume-chan ? C'est navrant ce qu'il lui est arrivé, mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire.

Le sourire d'Oikawa s'agrandit quand il vit la lueur coupable dans le regard de Sugawara à la mention de leur cadet. Le châtain éprouvait un plaisir malsain à voir cette faiblesse dans les yeux de l'adolescent qui lui faisait face. Il s'approcha de lui, son sourire toujours aux lèvres et s'exclama théâtralement :

-Ah ! Pauvre Kozume-chan ! Si tu n'étais pas devenu ami avec Kuroo-chan, rien de tout ça ne se serait produit. Tout est entièrement de ta faute, mon petit Sugawara.

-Mais bon sang, hurla le gris, faisant sursauter les deux autres garçons présents, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça de ta part, hein ? C'est en rapport avec mon orientation sexuelle ? Ou alors... Peut-être avec Kageyama Tobio ?

Oikawa devint livide à la mention du noiraud. Comment Sugawara pouvait-il se douter que cela avait un rapport avec Kageyama ? Le Grand Roi se frappa mentalement. C'était évident. Ses attaques contre lui avait débuté peu de temps après le gris soit devenu ami avec le noiraud, le rapprochement n'était pas si difficile à faire. De plus, pour quelqu'un de l'intelligence de Sugawara, ce genre de détails ne pouvaient pas passer inaperçus. Pour autant, Oikawa soutint son regard.

-Alors c'est ça, c'est parce que je suis devenu ami avec Tobio que tu t'en prends à moi, chuchota Sugawara avec une fureur qui ne lui allait décidément pas, simplement parce que je l'ai aidé pendant que tes sbires le martyriser sous ta demande ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi Oikawa-san ? Un coup tu le persécute, l'autre tu essayes de le garder uniquement pour toi, quitte à écraser tous ceux qui sont sur ton passage ? Tu as même été jusqu'à envoyer Kenma-san à l'hôpital !

-C'était un accident !

-Ah vraiment ? Et combien te faudra-t-il d'accident pour que tu te rendes enfin compte de l'ampleur de tes actions ? Il faudra que quelqu'un meurt pour que tu prennes conscience que tu vas trop loin ?

Le cœur du châtain se serra. Il n'y avait jamais réellement pensé, mais que serait-il advenu si jamais Sugawara avait choisi de tout abandonner et s'était donné la mort par sa faute ? Il écarquilla les yeux. Si le gris n'avait pas été suffisamment fort, c'est sûrement ce qui se serait passé aux vues des humiliations qu'il lui faisait subir. Un élan de panique le submergea et il tourna son regard vers meilleur ami. Ce dernier ne disait rien mais Oikawa savait qu'intérieurement, il rejoignait les idées de Sugawara. Le Grand Roi s'apprêta à répondre à Sugawara quand un bruit énorme les coupa. _Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai._ Devant eux se dressait un Kageyama livide qui le fixait comme s'il refusait de croire à quelque chose. Des larmes s'étaient formés au coin de ses yeux.

-Oikawa-senpai, c'est vrai ? C'est toi qui a demandé aux autres de s'en prendre à moi ? Et tu as harcelé Sugawara-senpai parce qu'il m'avait aidé ?

-Tobio-chan...

-Je te déteste, hurla le noiraud, tu es vraiment le pire, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! Dire qu'il y a un temps je t'admirais, je regrette maintenant. Qui pourrait admirer un monstre ?

Il s'enfuit, rapidement suivit par Iwaizumi qui était inquiet pour le comportement de son cadet. Oikawa s'en voulut encore plus et malgré ses vaines tentatives de reprendre contenance, voir celui qu'il aimait lui dire qu'il le détestait lui faisait atrocement mal.

-J'espère que ça te fera réfléchir, glissa Sugawara avant de partir à son tour.

Oikawa ne s'était jamais senti aussi faible et misérable qu'à cet instant.

* * *

La fin des cours étaient arrivées plus rapidement que ne l'avait pensé Kuroo. Les événements survenus plus tôt se rejouait encore et encore dans son esprit. Il avait embrassé Sugawara, s'était en quelque sorte déclaré à lui et lui avait dit de partir après. Rien de plus honteux. Heureusement que l'arrivée de son meilleur ami lui avait un peu fait oublier ce désastre. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés de l'après-midi mais aucun n'avait parlé de ses problèmes à l'autre et Kuroo sentait que ça pesait de plus en plus sur l'ambiance qui régnait entre eux. Le noiraud se promit que dès qu'il se serait assuré de l'état de Kenma, il aurait une longue discussion avec Bokuto et tous deux iraient au karaoké pour reprendre un peu du poil de la bête. C'est convaincu par cette idée que Kuroo franchit les portes de l'hôpital.

L'atmosphère était calme mais désagréable, comme dans tous les hôpitaux. L'adolescent se rendit à l'accueil pour demander la chambre de son ami. La jeune femme qui s'occupait d'informer les visiteurs lui adressa un doux sourire avant d'interpeller une de ses collègues médecins pour qu'elle le conduise à la chambre. La femme enjouée l'y mena en lui assurant qu'elle était confiante quant au réveil de son ami et qu'il n'était pas le seul visiteur à venir lui rendre visite. Cela étonna un peu Kuroo. Il savait que les parents de Kenma ne viendrait pas avant quelques heures à cause de leur travail et Bokuto et Akaashi ne seraient jamais venus le voir sans lui. Alors qui ? Il eut rapidement sa réponse en entrant dans la chambre.

A côté du lit de Kenma était assis un adolescent qui devait sûrement avoir son âge. Son visage lui donna immédiatement l'impression d'un serpent mais Kuroo balaya sa pensée en souriant. Voilà ce que c'était de traîner avec Bokuto, maintenant il associait tout le monde à des animaux. Néanmoins, Kuroo se demandait qui pouvait bien être ce jeune homme. Il ne lui semblait pas l'avoir déjà vu. Il approcha nonchalamment du lit et son cœur tressauta de douleur à la vue de Kenma. Des bleus parsemaient son visage et des traces de sang séché étaient toujours présentes sur son corps à moitié découvert.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Questionna le visiteur en haussant un sourcil.

-Je pourrais vous retourner la question, cingla Kuroo d'une voix méfiante.

-Oh, pas besoin d'être sur tes gardes mon minou, s'amusa l'adolescent, je suis Daishou Suguru, celui qui a trouvé Kozume-kun battu par les voyous.

Kuroo ferma les yeux à cette pensée. Il s'en voulait que son ami ait pu être pris pour cible à cause de lui. Il murmura un faible remerciement au fameux Daishou sans qui son ami d'enfance ne serait peut-être plus de ce monde. Le garçon détourna le regard, gêné, et se gratta la joue. Kuroo le vit poser son regard sur le corps endormi de Kenma et une certaine tendresse émanait de lui.

-Ce n'est rien, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ce que je faisais, mes jambes ont bougé toutes seules. Mais je suis rassuré de voir qu'il reprend un peu de couleur.

-Ouais...

Un silence gêné s'installa mais aucun des deux ne bougea. Tous deux observaient Kenma sans un mot, dans le vain espoir de voir ses yeux papillonner, signe qu'il se réveillerait. Évidemment, ils eurent beau rester une heure à le scruter, aucun signe ne se manifesta. C'est le cœur brisé que Kuroo quitta la chambre, non sans promettre à son ami de revenir lui rendre visite.

* * *

Akaashi marchait, la main entourant nerveusement la bretelle de son sac à dos, sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. A la fin des cours, Bokuto était venu le voir pour lui proposer qu'ils rentrent ensemble, ce qu'il avait immédiatement accepté. Mais depuis, aucun d'entre n'avait ouvert la bouche. Il savait que Bokuto lui en voulait encore pour ce qu'il s'était passé avec Sugawara et pourtant, Akaashi n'avait fait que dire la vérité. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était lui qui était en tord ! En plus de cela, ses fréquents coups d'œil à son aîné lui indiquait que ce dernier allait mal, très mal. Ses joues semblaient s'être amincies et ses yeux qui débordaient habituellement d'une joie enfantine étaient à présent tristes et lasses. Akaashi n'aimait pas voir Bokuto comme ça, vraiment pas. Bokuto avait été celui qui avait amené un peu plus de vie à son quotidien morne et routinier et rien que pour ça, il ne souhaitait que son bonheur. Mais depuis l'arrivée de Sugawara dans leur groupe, il voyait bien que son ami sombrait de plus en plus et il n'en savait même pas les raisons.

Akaashi sursauta en sentant une main s'emparer de la sienne et il se retint de la dégager avec brusquerie avant de voir le regard empli de larmes de son aîné. Son cœur se brisa à cette vue. Il mêla naturellement ses doigts à ceux de son meilleur ami et attendit que celui-ci lui explique pourquoi il déprimait même s'il se doutait que cela ait un rapport avec les brimades qu'il recevait à cause de Sugawara. Akaashi lui adressa un fin sourire d'encouragement et il vit Bokuto inspirer profondément. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à attendre ce qui allait suivre.

-Je sais ce que tu penses Akaashi. Même si on dit souvent que je suis bête et que c'est sûrement vrai, moi aussi je suis capable de comprendre certaines choses. Je sais que tu penses que je ne vais pas bien à cause de Suga, tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, mais tu as tout faux ! Suga n'a rien à voir avec tout ça !

-Mais alors pourquoi tu es comme ça Bokuto-san ? Tu es mon ami, mon meilleur ami même et tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Et si tu as un problème, quel qu'il soit, sache que jamais je ne te jugerais.

-Pas même si je t'avouais aimer les hommes ?

Aussitôt les mots ayant franchi les lèvres du plus âgé, Akaashi retira sa main de la sienne comme s'il l'avait brûlé. Ce n'était pas possible, son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas être "anormal", pas lui. Il porta sa main à poitrine, dégoûté et planta son regard dans celui de son "ami". Si son cœur s'était brisé un peu plus tôt, là il se fragmenta en mille morceaux. Le plus âgé venait d'éclater en sanglot et Akaashi comprit enfin la raison de sa dépression. Il redoutait son rejet et sa peur venait de devenir véritable. Le plus jeune ne sut comment réagir. Il haïssait les homosexuels et ce depuis son enfance. Mais pourquoi au juste les détestaient-ils ? Ses parents lui avaient toujours répété que deux hommes ou deux femmes ensembles n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une erreur que la nature aurait faite. Qu'ils étaient malades. Mais jusqu'à ce que Bokuto lui avoue ses préférences, qui avait-il de si différent entre eux ? Rien. Bokuto était Bokuto. Son meilleure ami, l'adolescent qui le désespérait autant qu'il l'amusait. Et même s'il aimait les hommes, rien ne changeait dans sa façon d'être si ce n'est qu'il préférait les hommes aux des femmes. Si Akaashi ne comprenait toujours pas comment cela était possible, il prit néanmoins conscience d'avoir été horrible avec son meilleur ami en prenant pour acquis ce que lui avait inculqué ses parents depuis sa naissance sans jamais cherché à remettre en cause leurs paroles.

Seulement, quand Akaashi eut finalement terminé sa réflexion, Bokuto avait disparu.

* * *

-Oya oya oya, si ce n'est pas Sugawara que voilà !

Sugawara releva la tête, surpris. Cette journée particulièrement riche en émotion l'avait totalement épuisé et il n'avait pas eu le courage de rentrer chez lui. Il avait absolument besoin de réfléchir aux événements survenus et pour ça, il avait décidé de se poser dans le parc non loin de chez lui. Il s'était assis sur l'un des balançoires et s'était balancé lentement. Tant de choses s'étaient produites aujourd'hui. L'annonce de Kenma à l'hôpital, la dispute Oikawa/Kuroo, le baiser et la "déclaration" de Kuroo, son "altercation" avec Akaashi, sa discussion avec Oikawa et la réalisation de Tobio par rapport aux actes de celui qu'il considérait depuis longtemps comme son idole… Suga était en train de se faire la réflexion qu'il devrait passer s'assurer de l'état de Kenma quand la voix l'interpella. Kuroo était face à lui, essoufflé - sûrement dû à un footing au vue de son jogging - et s'installa sur la balançoire à ses côtés, sans un mot. Le gris hésita un instant puis le questionna, incertain :

-Comment va Kenma-san ?

-Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé mais les médecins sont plus confiants à ce qu'il paraît. Et puis, il n'est pas tout seul, celui qui l'a sauvé semble s'être, pour une raison inconnue, attaché à lui et veille sur lui. Je me sens un peu plus soulagé maintenant que je l'ai vu et que je sais qu'il est très probable qu'il se réveille, même si c'est toujours douloureux.

-Je vois…

Sugawara ne savait pas quoi dire de plus tant la culpabilité montait en lui. Mais une main ébouriffa ses cheveux et le sourire étrange que lui adressa Kuroo lui réchauffa un peu le cœur.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Suga, ce n'est pas toi le coupable. Je jure que si je recroise Oikawa… Cette fois il ne s'en sortira pas qu'avec de simples éraflures ! Et je suis certain que Kenma dirait la même chose à ton propos. C'est nous et nous seuls qui avons décidé de devenir tes amis donc…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, gêné, et se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Sugawara le trouva adorable dans cette position.

-Et pour ce que j'ai dit et fait tout à l'heure, je serais tenté de te dire que ce n'était qu'à cause de la douleur du moment mais… Je ne regrette pas. Bon, ce n'était sûrement pas le moment le plus approprié je conçois. Mais après mûres réflexions, je peux l'affirmer. Je crois que je suis vraiment attiré par toi Sugawara.

Suga voulut lui répondre, n'importe quoi aurait fait l'affaire, mais les lèvres de Kuroo se pressèrent tendrement contre les siennes. Cette fois, ce n'était non plus un baiser de douleur mais de douceur et l'idée de repousser Kuroo ne lui traversa à aucun moment l'esprit, même quand l'image de Daichi s'imposa devant lui. A la place, il répondit au baiser et durant ce qui sembla être des heures, ils restèrent ainsi, tous deux assis sur leur balançoire respective à s'embrasser. Finalement ce fut Sugawara qui coupa court au baiser avec un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Depuis quand ne l'avait-on pas embrassé avec tant d'amour ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Kuroo caressait à présent sa joue sans le quitter du regard et Sugawara pria pour que cet instant ne se termine jamais.

-Qu'est-ce que Oikawa à contre toi exactement, chuchota Kuroo en reprenant possession de ses lèvres quelques secondes avant de le laisser parler.

-Je crois qu'il me déteste pour avoir sauvé celui qu'il avait pris pour cible et de qui il avait fini par tomber amoureux.

-Je le hais pour tout le mal qu'il t'a causé et qu'il a provoqué autour de lui.

-Moi aussi.

Nouveau baiser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entendais par vouloir me sauver tout à l'heure ?

-Joker, lui répondit Kuroo en lui adressant un regard désolé, je te l'expliquerai peut-être un jour. Ou pas.

Koushi gonfla les joues boudeur mais Kuroo l'embrassa à nouveau en signe d'excuse. Le gris ne savait pas si ce qu'il ressentait là était l'amour mais ça y ressemblait énormément. Il se sentait libre, léger et en vint même à se demander comment en si peu de temps Kuroo avait pu prendre une place aussi importante dans son coeur.

-Je ne peux pas encore répondre à tes sentiments Kuroo-san, je dois mettre fin à quelque chose d'abord mais s'il te plaît, patiente encore un peu.

-D'accord, je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra Suga.

Un dernier baiser pour clore cette promesse. Leurs yeux s'observaient en silence et à ce moment-là, n'importe qui aurait pu penser que tous deux étaient en couple. Et c'est ce qui hélas se passa. Un homme s'approcha rageusement des deux amis et se posta face à eux, une fureur sans nom s'inscrivant sur son visage.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fous Koushi ?!

Fini l'instant de liberté, d'amour naissant. Sugawara quitta le regard de Kuroo pour l'ancrer dans celui de son petit-ami. Il allait pouvoir dire bonjour aux coups et à la douleur.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Bon, je dois vous avouer qu'en voyant tous les devoirs que j'ai pour les prochaines semaines, je ne pense pas pouvoir posté avant quelques temps un nouveau chapitre de Seconde Chance mais je ne pouvais décemment pas vous laisser sur cette fin, donc voici le sixième chapitre de cette histoire ~ J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les précédents !**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate ! Sauf Kenta qui sort de nul part xD

 **Bien évidemment, je remercie encore les personnes qui mettent en favori cette histoire, ainsi que celles qui laissent de gentilles reviews, ça me fait tellement plaisir, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ! Donc merci en particulier à Winnieli, Nymouria, amelayy, monica da silva et Aokaga168 ! Et bien sûr, merci à ma chère soso520 qui m'aide énormément pour arranger les chapitres ~**

* * *

Les coups pleuvaient à nouveau sur son corps devenu bien trop fragile avec le temps. Sugawara retenait les larmes de couler du mieux qu'il pouvait mais rien à faire, Daichi était bien plus brusque que les fois précédentes. Lui qui faisait en sorte que ses marques ne se voient pas habituellement, cette fois-ci, Sugawara ne doutait pas qu'il garderait des séquelles bien visibles aux yeux de tous, à commencer par son nez qui lui faisait atrocement mal. Aucun doute que celui-ci était fracturé. Sugawara tenta de supplier Daichi de se calmer, de lui dire qu'il allait tout lui expliquer, mais le brun semblait déterminer à la faire souffrir comme jamais il n'avait souffert auparavant.

Sugawara décida d'attendre qu'il s'apaise de lui-même et se raccrocha aux souvenirs du parc, à la douceur des lèvres de Kuroo mais un nouveau coup le ramena à la réalité. Que pourrait-il dire à Kuroo la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient ? Il avait bien remarqué son regard confus et soucieux à l'arrivée de Daichi. Mais y aura-t-il seulement une prochaine fois ? Sugawara se poser réellement la question. Les coups étaient trop forts, trop douloureux…

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, Sugawara gémit piteusement en tentant de se remettre sur pied. Malheureusement, ses jambes le lâchèrent aussitôt que ses pieds eurent touché le sol et il s'écrasa contre le plancher dans un sanglot de désespoir. La respiration lourde et essoufflée de Daichi lui paraissait à présent lointaine. Il sentait son esprit sombrer peu à peu. Pourtant, il parvient à entendre distinctement les dernières paroles de Daichi à son encontre.

-Tu m'appartiens, à moi et moi seul. Tu n'as pas le droit de regarder, d'embrasser, de caresser ou d'aimer un autre que moi, même si cela veut dire que je dois te le faire comprendre par la force. Cette fois, je ne m'excuserais pas Koushi. Tu l'as mérité.

C'est après ces mots que Sugawara plongea dans un sommeil de ténèbres alors que les larmes envahissaient ses joues et que ses lèvres formaient de vains appels "au secours".

* * *

Tout était sombre autour de lui. Il savait ses yeux clos et malgré les efforts, il ne parvenait pas à les ouvrir. Kenma était effrayé de cette constatation. Il s'était souvenu en se réveillant des événements survenus quelques heures ou jours - il avait perdu toute notion de temps - plus tôt. Son escapade chez le vendeur de jeux vidéos, son passage dans la ruelle sombre, le groupe des cinq voyous qui semblaient l'attendre et… Et le reste… Cette partie là, il aurait rêvé ne plus s'en souvenir. La douleur était encore bien trop présente. Kenma se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça. Il avait toujours préféré la discrétion plutôt que de se mettre en avant comme le faisait le Grand Roi et jusqu'ici, jamais personne n'était venu l'embêter. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Il tenta une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux et cette fois, sa tentative fut concluante. La première chose qu'il vit fut la blancheur de la pièce qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à l'endroit où il se trouvait. La seconde fut la tête inconnue qui reposait sur ses jambes. Curieusement, la présence de cet étranger endormi à ses côtés le rassurait et son visage lui revint aussitôt en mémoire. Son sauveur. Celui qui n'avait pas hésité à se lancer à son secours pendant que d'autres observaient de loin la scène, sans même intervenir. Celui qui avait prit une photo de son agression pour faire pression sur ses agresseurs. Même si les souvenirs était encore flous, Kemna était certain que le jeune homme à ses côtés et son sauveur n'était qu'une seule et même personne.

Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, Kenma passa une main tendre dans les cheveux de son sauveur tout en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller. Hélas, sa manœuvre sembla interrompre le jeune homme dans sa rêverie car ce dernier frotta ses yeux avant de les ouvrir. Kenma observa ses beaux yeux en amande s'écarquiller à sa vue et le soulagement non feint qu'il aperçut sur le visage de son sauveur le troubla. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un gamin qu'il avait secouru, alors pourquoi était-il autant rassuré ?

-Je vais prévenir les médecins de ton réveil, ça fait quatre jours que tu es dans un état comateux. Reste allongé et ne fais pas trop de mouvements brusques, d'accord ?

Kenma acquiesça, sans trop savoir quoi dire. De toute manière, il sentait que sa gorge était trop sèche pour que sa voix sorte correctement. Il suivit les mouvements de son sauveur du coin de l'œil tandis que celui-ci quittait la pièce mais aussitôt que l'autre garçon disparu de son champ de vision, une peur effroyable s'empara de lui.

Et il cria. Hurla à s'en déchirer les poumons.

Ses cris ne se turent que lorsqu'il sentit les deux bras si réconfortants de son sauveur l'étreindre et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, il sombra à nouveau.

Kenma ne se réveilla que trois heures plus tard, l'esprit encore groggy par ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Pour autant, la chaleur qui l'entourait le convainquit d'ouvrir les yeux pour la seconde fois de la journée et il découvrit le visage perturbé de son sauveur. Par instinct, Kenma se colla un peu plus contre son torse et le jeune homme le laissa faire, sans un mot. C'est alors que Kenma remarqua la présence de ses parents.

Il ne se rappelait plus de la dernière fois où sa mère lui avait paru aussi fatiguée. Ses yeux étaient cernés et son teint plus pâle que d'habitude. Même ses cheveux châtain étaient négligés alors qu'elle les coiffait toujours parfaitement. Son père quant à lui affichait son air blasé perpétuel dont Kenma avait hérité, mais l'adolescent pouvait discerner des fissures dans ce masque d'impassibilité. Un coup d'œil sur le côté et Kenma aperçut un médecin qui semblait attendre qu'il reprenne ses esprits pour lui expliquer en détail ce qu'il venait de se produire. Kenma décida de prendre les devants et le questionna :

-Que vient-il de se passer ?

-Je pense, le médecin se racla la gorge avant de reprendre, je pense que vous subissez un choc post-traumatique jeune homme. Cela se produit souvent quand des personnes subissent ce dont vous avez été victime. Mais les symptômes de ces séquelles sont différents pour chaque individu. Dans votre cas, il est fort possible que vous ayez développé une peur de la "solitude", entendez par là qu'il vous est impossible de rester seul dans une pièce car vous serez sujet à des crises de paniques, faute de ne pas être entouré par d'autres individus et donc de ne pas vous sentir en sécurité. Je soupçonne aussi une phobie des contacts physiques. Quand nous avons tenté, mes collègues et moi, de vous calmer tout à l'heure, votre état de panique s'est empiré et seul le jeune homme à vos côtés a pu parvenir à vous toucher. Je ne connais pas la raison pour laquelle il parvient à vous toucher, mais il est fort probable que vous voyez à travers lui la personne la plus apte à vous protéger étant donné que c'est lui qui vous a tiré des mains de vos agresseurs.

Kenma eut du mal à croire tout ce qui venait d'être dit. Lui, phobique de la solitude et des contacts physiques ? Comment cela était-ce possible ? Comme pour confirmer les dires du médecin, dès lors que son sauveur le lâcha pour que sa mère le remplace et le prenne dans ses bras, Kenma éprouva une vive envie de fuir, loin, loin de ces mains qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus de lui, loin de ces mains qui avait le pouvoir de lui faire autant de mal qu'il avait subi.

En voyant son regard brillant de terreur, sa mère ramena ses mains vers elle, le regard teinté de tristesse. Son sauveur reprit alors sa place initial quand il aperçut les tremblements de ses épaules. Kenma se mit à sangloter en prenant véritablement conscience de son problème. Ses parents ne pouvaient même pas le toucher, alors qu'en serait-il de Kuroo et Bokuto ? Il savait le premier très tactile avec lui et le second aimait tapotait son épaule pour le féliciter de diverses choses. Que pourrait-il dire à ses amis ?

Et Kenma pleura, sanglota encore et encore, seulement réconforté par les douces caresses de son sauveur dans son dos. Un sauveur dont il ne connaissait ni le nom, ni l'âge mais qui se trouvait être le seul à pouvoir le toucher. Quelle ironie.

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son retour dans le temps et cinq jours depuis son baiser avec Sugawara dans le parc. Kuroo se sentait d'humeur maussade. Pas une seule nouvelle du gris depuis ce fameux soir. Kuroo se questionnait toujours sur l'identité du garçon qui les avait interpellé à ce moment-là. Il lui avait semblé si furieux, si _trahi_ , et Kuroo se demanda s'il n'était pas la raison pour laquelle Sugawara ne pouvait pas lui retourner ses sentiments pour le moment. Le fait de ne pas avoir vu Sugawara en cours et à l'extérieur du campus l'inquiétait grandement. Il en venait à s'imaginer les pires scénarios, allant même jusqu'à penser à la possibilité que cet inconnu lui ai fait du mal. _Mais je suis trop parano_ , s'assura mentalement Kuroo avant d'envoyer un nouveau message à son meilleur ami.

Vingt-cinq. C'était le nombre exact de messages qu'il avait envoyé à Bokuto sans que celui-ci ne lui réponde, ce qui était vraiment anormal venant de lui. Et ne parlons même pas du fait qu'il séchait les cours. Jamais le père du hibou n'aurait accepté une telle chose, à moins que Bokuto ne soit vraiment très très mal. Kuroo laissa tomber sa tête brutalement contre le bureau. Si seulement il n'y avait que ça. Mais non, la vie semblait s'acharner sur lui. Il avait appris le soir précédant les phobies développées par son petit frère de cœur et le choc avait été tel qu'il n'avait pas su comment réagir. Voir un Kenma aussi faible, aussi peureux était si inhabituel pour lui. Heureusement, Daishou, qui était le seul à pouvoir approcher Kenma, ne semblait pas décider à lâcher son ami avant un long moment. Même si Kuroo avait du mal avec le caractère reptilien de l'adolescent, il l'avait une nouvelle fois remercié de sa présence pour Kenma et l'autre s'était contenté d'affirmer que c'était tout à fait normal. Néanmoins, dire qu'il n'était pas jaloux de voir que Daishou pouvait le toucher et pas lui serait un énorme mensonge. Il était l'ami d'enfance de Kenma non ? Alors pourquoi le décoloré ne se sentait pas suffisamment en sécurité avec lui alors qu'il l'était avec Daishou ? Kuroo tapa une nouvelle fois son front contre son bureau, se faisant ainsi réprimander par son professeur.

D'ailleurs, l'ambiance au lycée avait bien changé elle aussi. Les trois adolescents au sommet de l'échelle sociale n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient à peine deux semaines auparavant. Le Grand Roi n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, n'insultait plus personne et ne parlait même plus à son meilleur ami, Iwaizumi. Ce dernier semblait surveiller son ami d'enfance de loin, le laissant réfléchir de lui-même à ses actes. Quant à Ushijima, depuis qu'Oikawa n'était plus là pour lui dire quoi faire, il avait mis fin à ses persécutions et s'était mis à sortir avec la belle Shimizu ce qui l'avait adoucit considérablement. Et il n'avait fallu que cinq jours pour ça. Mais voir les trois rois du lycée changer du tout au tout avait chamboulé l'ordre social et les animaux inoffensifs de leur triste jungle s'étaient mis à côtoyer les normaux alors que les prédateurs étaient perdus sans leurs chefs.

La sonnerie retentit et Kuroo fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'apparition de son seul ami encore présent au lycée. Akaashi. Sa relation avec lui était cordiale, mais pour Kuroo, Akaashi avait toujours plus été l'ami de Bokuto que le sien. Pour autant, il l'avait toujours grandement apprécié pour son tempérament calme et serein. Du moins, c'était le cas avant que Kuroo ne se rendre compte du comportement d'Akaashi à l'encontre des homosexuels et de Sugawara. Kuroo se redressa, croisant ses bras contre son torse et haussa un sourcil en signe de questionnement. Akaashi soupira avant de s'installer face à lui.

-Je sais pourquoi Bokuto-san va mal.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Kuroo, soudainement bien plus intéressé car il était là question de l'état de son meilleur ami.

-C'est de ma faute, en quelque sorte. Il m'a avoué qu'il… Qu'il aimait les hommes. Seulement, quand il me l'a annoncé, j'ai plutôt mal réagi et je pense que mon rejet l'a énormément touché.

-Et tu t'en veux ? Le ton de Kuroo était sec et il se sentait près à sauter sur Akaashi pour l'étrangler si jamais il lui avouait que son meilleur ami le dégoûtait.

-Bien évidemment que je m'en veux, Kuroo-san, s'exclama Akaashi, plus expressif qu'à l'habitude, Bokuto-san est important pour moi ! Mais… Depuis mon enfance, mes parents n'ont cessé de me convaincre que l'homosexualité était un péché, une maladie, si bien que j'ai fini par intérioriser ce qu'ils me disaient… Je… J'ai beau réfléchir encore et encore, pour moi, deux hommes ne devraient pas s'aimer. C'est contre-nature.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Je ne peux pas te dire si ce que tu penses est bien ou mal Akaashi, nous avons tous notre propre vision des choses. Seulement, j'aimerais que tu essayes de réfléchir par toi-même, que tu essayes de mettre de côté ce que tes parents t'ont enseigné et que tu ouvres un peu ton esprit. Penses-tu réellement que Bokuto changerait même s'il aimait quelqu'un du même sexe ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, Bokuto-san resterait Bokuto-san, ça j'en ai déjà conscience.

-Alors tu vois, peu importe qu'il aime les hommes ou non, ça ne change rien. Il n'est juste pas attiré par les attributs féminins comme toi, c'est tout. Oublie ce que racontent tes parents, tu es suffisamment grand pour forger ta propre opinion. Et si tu te rends compte que, au final, tu ne ressens pas de dégoût envers les homosexuels, c'est que tu n'as pas la même mentalité que tes parents.

-Je… Je vais essayer Kuroo-san. Je vais tenter de me faire ma propre idée sur la question.

-Bébé Akaashi se réveille enfin, pleurnicha faussement Kuroo avant de passer une main affectueuse dans les cheveux du brun, pour commencer, tu vas te rendre chez Bokuto, t'excuser auprès de lui pour ton rejet et tu lui demanderas de t'aider à comprendre pourquoi l'homosexualité n'est pas un crime.

-Promis, Kuroo-san, sourit Akaashi en inclinant légèrement la tête, merci de ne pas porter de jugement à mon égard.

-Beaucoup de personnes ne penseraient même pas à remettre en cause ce qu'ils ont appris depuis leur naissance, mais que toi tu t'en laisses la possibilité, quitte à ce que ta façon de penser change complètement, je trouve ça courageux de ta part.

-Pour une fois que tu as l'air de dire quelque chose d'intelligent, Kuroo-san.

-Hé !

Les deux adolescents éclatèrent de rire et Kuroo se dit que ça lui faisait un bien fou de rire avec un ami d'une telle façon. Les deux garçons se quittèrent peu de temps après et Kuroo, tout comme Akaashi, prit la décision d'aller voir la personne qui comptait beaucoup dans son coeur pour s'assurer de son état.

* * *

-Maman, je te dis que ce n'est rien !

-Ce n'est rien ?! Tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu es Koushi ? Ne vas pas me faire croire que ce n'est rien ! Je vais appe-

Sugawara soupira de soulagement en entendant la sonnette d'entrée retentir, signant ainsi la fin de sa dispute avec sa mère, mais pour combien de temps ? D'un côté, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à sa mère pour son inquiétude. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui. Il avait du mettre une journée entière à se remettre de ses blessures pour pouvoir fuir de chez Daichi et avait trouvé refuge chez un de ses anciens amis de lycée, Yaku Morisuke qui avait été surpris de le voir mais qui l'avait fait immédiatement rentrer chez lui en voyant son état.

Sugawara avait été heureux de voir que malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé et les derniers événements qui avait marqué la fin de leur amitié, Yaku était toujours aussi prévenant avec lui. Il avait même appris que ce dernier vivait depuis peu avec son petit ami Lev même si ce n'était qu'un gamin insolent et insupportable. Sugawara avait ri au ton théâtral qu'avait employé Yaku pour parler de son petit-ami. Cependant, Yaku ne put retenir ses questions quand il commença à le soigner. Sugawara n'avait pas su où se mettre et s'était finalement confié à lui. Yaku avait accepté de le loger le temps qu'il se rétablisse un peu tout en le suppliant de porter plainte. Mais bien sûr, Sugawara en était incapable. Daichi… Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Daichi.

Le gris secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées et alla ouvrir la porte alors que sa mère pestait encore contre lui. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit le jeune homme qui faisait à présent battre dangereusement son cœur. Mais bon sang, comment avait-il su où il habitait ? Sugawara se douta un instant que Kuroo avait dû utiliser ses capacités manipulatrices qu'il vantait tant pour convaincre le président du conseil des élèves de lui donner son adresse.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à saluer le noiraud, il se figea en voyant le teint livide de celui qu'il venait à aimer de plus en plus. Oh non, tout mais pas ça…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

-Kuroo-san…

-C'est lui c'est ça ? Ce gars qui est venu au parc ? C'est lui qui t'a défoncé le nez et qui a abimé ton visage ?

-Oui mais…

-Je vais le tuer !

Sugawara recula un instant devant tant de fureur et Kuroo s'adoucit instantanément en le voyant. Le gris lui proposa de rentrer et Kuroo ne se fit pas prier. Le noiraud découvrit la mère du gris dans un état d'énervement presque similaire au sien mais à sa vue, elle lui adressa un sourire bienveillant et s'approcha de lui. Kuroo ne put que constater la ressemblance frappante avec son fils. La même couleur de cheveux et d'yeux, les mêmes traits fins et fragiles, la même douceur… Il déglutit et s'inclina devant la mère de son ami en guise de salut.

-Je suppose que tu es Kuroo-kun, c'est ça ? Koushi m'a parlé de toi.

-Désolé du dérangement, dit-il avec gêne, ce à quoi la mère du gris secoua les mains.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est si rare que des amis de Koushi viennent lui rendre visite, tu es le bienvenu. Néanmoins, elle se tourna vers son fils avec un regard noir, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé pour que tu retrouves dans un état pareil, Koushi. Et ton ami à l'air de se questionner lui aussi, tu nous dois des explications !

-Maman…

-Tut tut tut, on ne discute pas, jeune homme !

Forcé de constater que sa mère ne le laisserait pas tranquille avec ça, il décida de tout lui avouer. Certes il aurait préféré que cela se fasse dans d'autres circonstances et surtout sans la présence de Kuroo mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix et sa mère avait raison, il leur devait des explications.

-C'est… C'est Daichi qui est responsable de mon état.

-Daichi, hurla sa mère en posant une main sur son coeur, mais… Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas, on a toujours été là pour lui, TU as toujours été là pour lui, même quand ses parents l'ont abandonné ! Comment a-t-il pu osé ?!

-Maman, s'il te plaît, ne me coupe pas, soupira Sugawara, Daichi est mon petit-ami, reprit-il à l'adresse de Kuroo en détournant le regard, mais il n'y a plus rien entre nous. Je ne l'aime plus.

-Je vois, se contenta de répondre Kuroo d'un ton qui se voulait détacher.

-Tout a commencé au début de ma seconde année de lycée. A l'époque, je traînais avec Yaku, celui que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami mais lorsqu'il nous a vu ensemble, Daichi est devenu fou et quand nous sommes rentrés, il m'a giflé. C'était une simple gifle, pas de quoi en faire un drame même si la raison de ce geste n'était rien d'autre que de la jalousie. Après une longue semaine, je lui ai pardonné mais il ne voulait plus que je traîne avec Yaku. J'ai donc arrêté de le fréquenter pour ne pas que Daichi se braque une nouvelle fois mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'Oikawa a pris Yaku pour cible, si bien qu'il a fini par changer de lycée. Je m'en suis tellement voulu à cet instant et je m'en veux encore… Après ça, les gens ont peu à peu commencé à s'éloigner de moi et je suis devenu le bouc-émissaire du lycée sans que je n'en sache la raison. De plus, Daichi était au courant dès que je commençais à traîner avec d'autres garçons et ce qui n'avait été qu'une gifle au départ s'est rapidement transformée en coups plus forts, plus brutaux.

-Mais enfin Koushi ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas quitté ? Sanglota sa mère en cachant son visage dans le creux de ses mains.

-Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner, pas comme ses parents l'avaient déjà fait. Je… Je suis le seul qui lui reste et au fond, je sais que Daichi n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant.

-Non, c'est sûr, il te frappe mais c'est un vrai petit ourson, déclara sarcastiquement Kuroo qui culpabilisa en voyant le regard blessé de Sugawara.

-Crois-moi, c'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien avant que sa jalousie ne le consume. C'est pourquoi, je ne veux pas porter plainte contre lui. Et puis, je l'ai un peu mérité aussi… Je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'on sortait encore ensemble, je l'ai trompé…

-Oh mon chéri ! Comment peux-tu dire que tu l'as mérité ? Les sentiments, ça ne se contrôle pas, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre ! Par contre si je choppe ce petit… Je suis désolée Koushi, mais je ne crois pas pouvoir rester sans rien faire…

-Maman…

-J'ai envie de le défoncer, de lui faire autant de mal qu'il t'en a fait, grinça Kuroo et Sugawara soupira une nouvelle fois avant de s'approcher de lui et de caresser tendrement sa joue.

-Tu ne feras rien Kuroo-san car ça me rendrait triste.

Les paroles de Sugawara semblèrent faire leur effet car Kuroo acquiesça d'un faible hochement de tête en desserrant les dents. Sugawara savait que ça ne changerait rien à la haine de Kuroo, mais il voulait l'apaiser un minimum. L'adolescent aux cheveux gris passa le reste de la soirée à rassurer sa mère qui ne cessait de pleurer avec l'aide de Kuroo qui avait décidé de rester à ses côtés pour cette fin de journée.

* * *

-Toujours pas décidé à te lever grand frère ?

Bokuto enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller pour ne pas entendre la voix remplie de reproche de son petit frère. Cinq jours qu'il simulait une maladie, cinq jour qu'il séchait les cours pour ne pas avoir affaire à Akaashi. Il savait que son comportement était idiot et immature, qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter éternellement son ami, mais il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions. Bokuto refusait de revoir les yeux dégoûtés de son cadet. Son portable vibra à nouveau et il le lança rageusement à l'autre bout de la pièce pour ne plus l'entendre. Tant pis pour son bro, il lui donnerait des explications plus tard, il savait que Kuroo comprendrait.

Avec un soupir, il entendit son petit frère aller ramasser son portable et le ramener sur sa table de chevet. Sans autorisation de son aîné, il prit place sur le lit et balança ses jambes dans le vide, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Kenta était habitué à voir son frère dépressif avec ses "emo mode", mais pas aussi chagriné et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Son grand frère, c'était son héros, quoi qu'on en dise, et voir son héros aussi faible n'était pas acceptable. Il cessa de balancer ses jambes et questionna enfin Bokuto :

-C'est quoi le problème ?

-Rien Ken', va faire tes devoirs, sinon papa va encore s'énerver contre toi.

-Pas tant que tu m'as pas dit ce qu'il y a. Mon grand frère est pas bien, c'est normal que je m'inquiète, non ? Moi aussi je veux être là pour toi comme toi tu l'es pour moi quand j'ai mes problèmes à l'école.

-Tu sais, dit Bokuto en se redressant, un fin sourire aux lèvres, parfois les choses ne se passent pas comme tu le voudrais. J'aurais tant aimé tomber amoureux d'une fille…

-Mais tu aimes les garçons non ? Maman m'a dit que tu étais homosexuel, mais c'est pas grave, si ? Je veux dire, tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux !

-Pour certaines personnes, non mon grand. Pour eux, je ne suis qu'une erreur de la nature, un malade…

-Eh ben ces gens c'est des méchants ! Tu les écoutes pas et puis c'est tout ! Tu restes avec Tetsu, Kenma et Akaashi, eux jamais ils t'en voudront d'être amoureux des garçons !

-Tu as raison, chuchota Bokuto d'une voix tremblante en prenant son frère dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment et Kenta passa sa main tendrement dans le dos de son grand frère alors que ce dernier pleurait. Après tout, les héros avaient bien le droit de pleurer aussi, non ? Ils sursautèrent quand ils entendirent la voix de leur père les appeler et d'un oeil complice, ils se mirent à faire la course pour savoir qui serait le premier en bas. Mais arrivé à la dernière marche, Bokuto écarquilla les yeux à la vue de l'invité surprise qu'avait, semble-t-il, laissé entrer sa mère.

-Akaashi ?!

-Bonsoir, Bokuto-san.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey ! Hey ! Heyyyy ! Oui, je sais, ça fait longtemps mais l'inspiration ne me vient que très rarement en ce moment :/ Bon, par contre j'ai une bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle, au choix : normalement il ne reste plus que deux chapitres et c'est finiii ! J'espère que ces derniers chapitres vous plairont !**

 **Merci à** **Nymouria, amelayy, monica da silva, Aokaga168 et soso520 ( qui me donne tant d'idées pour cette histoire TT_TT ) et à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire !**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate ! Sauf Kenta qui est le petit frère dont je rêverais ~

 **Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la révélation qu'avait fait Sugawara à Kuroo et sa mère. Dire qu'il n'avait pas été soulagé d'en parler serait mentir, mais Sugawara le regrettait presque à présent. Durant ces quatre derniers jours, il avait mis ses principes à la poubelle, sous les conseils avisés de sa mère, et s'était autorisé à laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Malgré qu'il soit toujours officiellement avec Daichi, Sugawara avait passé le plus clair de son temps en compagnie de Kuroo, vivant avec lui un début d'histoire d'amour. Ils s'embrassaient, se câlinaient à l'abri des regards, sans pour autant aller plus loin. Sugawara avait été clair : s'ils voulaient passer le cap, cela se ferait une fois qu'il aurait rompu avec Daichi, car cela n'était ni moral pour celui qu'il avait autrefois aimé, ni moral pour celui qu'il aimait à présent. Kuroo s'était contenté d'accepter avec un fin sourire avant d'embrasser le bout de son nez. Jamais le gris n'aurait pensé que Kuroo était du genre aussi affectueux. Il lui avait toujours paru comme un de ces garçons qui ne cherchait que des relations sans lendemain, sans affection. Sugawara se trouvait déconcerté. Pour autant, il ne détestait pas ce genre d'attention.

Ce qu'il détestait au contraire, c'était le pouvoir de persuasion de Kuroo. Ses mains tremblaient nerveusement alors qu'il se trouvait au commissariat. Son "ami" lui avait posé un ultimatum : soit il portait plainte, soit Kuroo allait refaire le portrait de Daichi. Si au début, Sugawara ne l'avait pas vraiment pris au sérieux, il avait fini par se rendre compte que Kuroo n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde. Alors, après mainte et mainte réflexion, il s'était décidé à porter plainte, contre son gré. Il avait l'impression de trahir Daichi encore plus que ce qu'il avait déjà fait et il était honteux. Mais Kuroo l'avait traîné de force après les cours et les voici maintenant à attendre que les policiers prennent sa déposition. Ce fut une petite femme au visage rassurant qui le convia pour déposer sa plainte, ce qu'il fit avec difficulté. Il ne cessait de bégayer et de trembler en parlant, si bien que Kuroo dû poser une main sur sa jambe pour le calmer. La policière le fixait, imperturbable durant son récit, mais ses yeux exprimaient tout le ressentiment qu'elle éprouvait à l'encontre de l'homme qui avait fait subir tant d'horreurs au jeune adulte. Elle lui expliqua les démarches à suivre et une fois terminé, Sugawara s'empressa de quitter le commissariat. Dès lors, il se sentit enfin respirer. Il se sentait libéré d'un poids qu'il pensait inexistant et laissa quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux. Kuroo le prit dans une étreinte réconfortante et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Je suis fier de toi, Koushi. Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse.

Jamais Sugawara ne pensait un jour entendre ces mots lui être destiné. Et il pleura, il s'effondra littéralement. Kuroo sourit tendrement et lui caressa les cheveux pour apaiser un peu de sa tristesse. Ils restèrent ainsi de longs instants, profitant de la présence de l'un et de l'autre. Pour rien au monde, ils n'auraient voulu être autre part.

La vie semblait avoir repris son cours et Kuroo aimait ces moments de calme après ces deux semaines bien mouvementées. Affalé sur son pupitre, il écoutait distraitement la conversation animée de Bokuto et d'Hinata concernant le match de volley qui aurait lieu le week-end prochain. Bokuto rayonnait d'une joie que Kuroo ne lui avait pas vue depuis des jours. Il souriait, parlait bruyamment et criait des "Hey, hey, hey !" à chaque occasion. Vraiment, le noiraud préférait le voir ainsi. À ses côtés, Sugawara tentait d'entretenir une discussion avec Akaashi et Kageyama. Si le premier était plutôt discret, essayant de faire des efforts avec le gris, le second parlait joyeusement avec ses aînés. Kageyama avait découvert par le biais de Bokuto le talent de passeur d'Akaashi et essayait de le convaincre de l'aider à améliorer ses passes. Akaashi était plutôt réticent mais l'attention du plus jeune pour son talent ne semblait pas non plus lui déplaire. Le seul point noir à ce tableau était l'absence de Kenma. Kuroo ne savait pas quand il reviendrait en cours mais il espérait que cela soit rapide. Son ami d'enfance lui manquait terriblement.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pause de midi retentit et les plus jeunes quittèrent leurs aînés avec regret. Hinata fit une accolade à chacun des garçons, et Kageyama se contenta d'un signe de tête poli. Akaashi en fit de même, adressant un fin sourire à l'adresse de Bokuto. Kuroo n'était pas aveugle, tous deux s'étaient drôlement rapprochés. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Une fois les trois aînés seuls, Bokuto prit un air scandalisé et se tourna vers eux.

-Les gars, avec tout ça, on a oublié l'exposé !

Kuroo et Sugawara se lancèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire. L'exposé leur semblait bien dérisoire après les deux semaines qu'ils avaient vécu. Mais pour rassurer Bokuto, ils lui assurèrent qu'ils s'en occuperaient eux-même.

* * *

Bokuto sautillait joyeusement en rentrant chez lui. Akaashi avait repris son habitude de l'accompagner le soir et ça le rendait extrêmement heureux. Son ami l'avait enfin accepté tel qu'il était, mais il avait fallu l'intervention de Kenta. Bokuto ne pensait pas que son petit frère arriverait à un tel miracle. Il le remerciait tant pour cela.

Dirigeant son regard vers son ami, il repensa à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue quatre jours auparavant. Une conversation qu'il n'avait pas pensé avoir un jour avec Akaashi. Son cadet avait mis tout ce qu'on lui avait appris depuis qu'il était enfant de côté pour continuer à être son ami. Bokuto avait de la chance d'avoir Akaashi. Oui, jamais il n'oublierait ce soir-là où son ami avait fait irruption chez lui...

 _-Akaashi ?!_

 _-Bonsoir Bokuto-san._

 _Bokuto ne savait pas comment agir. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien du rejet et du dégoût d'Akaashi. Comment devait-il agir ? Akaashi était-il venu lui dire que leur amitié était terminée ? Qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ensemble ? Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Bokuto avait porté sa main à sa bouche pour se ronger l'ongle du pouce. Il entendit derrière lui les pas précipités de Kenta dans l'escalier et son petit frère poussa un cri de joie à la vue d'Akaashi. Avant qu'il n'est eut le temps de se décaler, Kenta sauta dans les bras du plus jeune des deux adolescents._

 _-Akaaaaaashi !_

 _-Eh bien, ça c'est de l'accueil, rigola la mère des Bokuto._

 _Mais cela n'enleva rien à la gêne de Bokuto. Le décoloré demanda à Akaashi de le suivre jusqu'à dans sa chambre, ce qu'il fit. Seulement, Kenta était bien décidé à rester avec eux. Quand ils s'installèrent sur le lit de Bokuto, un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Personne ne savait quoi dire. Kenta passait son regard de son frère à Akaashi, de Akaashi a son frère. Il voyait bien que tous les deux avaient un problème et il était déterminé à savoir quoi._

 _-Je voulais m'excuser Bokuto-san, finit par soupirer Akaashi._

 _-T'excuser de quoi Akaashi ? Tu as fait quelque chose à mon grand frère ? C'est à cause de toi qu'il est tout le temps triste ?_

 _Le regard noir de Kenta intimida Akaashi. Le petit avait beau n'avoir que dix ans, dès qu'on s'en prenait à son frère, il devenait terrifiant. Mais le pire était sa perspicacité sans limite. Kenta écarquilla les yeux et pointa son doigt sur Akaashi, furieux._

 _-C'est toi qui es pas d'accord que Kô' aime les garçons !_

 _Akaashi baissa les yeux, honteux et Bokuto pria son frère de se taire, mais Kenta n'était pas de cet avis._

 _-C'est quoi le problème ? Pourquoi ça te dérange ? Kô' il aime juste pas les filles et ça se comprend, les filles c'est chiant et ça pleure touuut le temps ! Il préfère faire des bisous aux garçons mais c'est pas non plus dramatique et je comprends pas pourquoi toi tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça !_

 _-Ce n'est pas normal, Bokuto-kun…_

 _-Mais qui a dit que c'était pas normal ? Il embête personne et si tu acceptes pas Kô', bah je veux plus que tu viennes ici ! Même que grand frère, il sera plus ton ami ! Parce que les amis ils jugent pas, ils acceptent leur ami comme il est d'abord ! Moi, Mia elle n'aime pas les frites, mais c'est mon amie, donc je l'accepte même si je comprends pas comment on ne peut pas aimer les frites…_

 _Bokuto se trouva pris au dépourvu. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son frère le défendrait autant et que surtout, il serait aussi ouvert d'esprit. Parfois, il admirait son petit frère. Non en fait, Kenta l'impressionnait constamment. Ce dernier attendait qu'Akaashi réponde à son mini-discours, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver._

 _-Pardon Bokuto-kun, tu as raison. J'ai été un idiot. Bokuto-san, je suis sincèrement désolé de ma réaction de la dernière fois, j'espère vraiment que tu parviendras à me pardonner._

 _-J'ai du mal à en vouloir aux gens Akaashi, dit Bokuto, d'un ton plus calme que d'habitude._

 _Et il posa une main hésitante sur celle de son ami. Akaashi ne s'en dégagea pas à son plus grand plaisir et soulagement. La mère des Bokuto entra soudainement dans la chambre, un grand sourire collé aux lèvres._

 _-Keiji chéri, tu restes manger ?_

 _-Il a plutôt intérêt, sourit malicieusement Kenta._

 _Akaashi acquiesça alors et lança un regard à Bokuto. Pour lui, il était prêt à changer d'état d'esprit._

-Tu m'as l'air bien pensif Bokuto-san.

Le regard soupçonneux d'Akaashi le ramena à la réalité et Bokuto afficha un air béat.

-Non, je suis tout simplement heureux, Akaashi.

* * *

Il n'avait pas eu le courage de retourner en cours. Pour lui, retourner au lycée était encore une étape trop douloureuse. D'une part car il ne savait pas comment il réagirait en voyant Oikawa, d'autre part car… Il ne se voyait pas être séparé de Daishou. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer ce besoin insurmontable d'être constamment en sa compagnie. Daishou ne semblait pas vraiment s'en formaliser et venait même à chaque fois que Kenma était sujet à une crise d'angoisse mais Kenma avait de plus en plus de mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il dépendait de quelqu'un, quand bien même il appréciait le garçon. Et malheureusement pour lui, aucune de ses phobies ne s'arrangeaient. Il ne pouvait pas être seul dans une pièce sans être constamment effrayé, ce qui posait beaucoup de soucis quand venait l'heure de se coucher. Les seuls moments où il s'autorisait à se reposer étaient quand Daishou venait dormir chez lui. C'était étrange de se dire qu'un parfait inconnu qu'il n'avait rencontré que quatre jours auparavant sommeillait chez lui, mais c'était ainsi. Kenma ne pouvait se défaire de lui. C'était son sauveur et de ce fait, il était devenu comme une bouée de sauvetage.

Encore aujourd'hui, sa mère avait invité Daishou à venir chez eux. Kemna se demandait parfois ce qu'en pensaient les parents de son sauveur mais d'après lui, ils n'y voyaient aucun inconvénient.

Daishou, ne supportant pas d'être toujours enfermé, l'avait forcé à se rendre dans le parc pour prendre l'air. Alors il était là, allongé sur un banc, la tête posée sur les genoux de son nouvel ami au visage reptilien. Son visage était crispé de concentration alors qu'il essayait de passer son niveau à Mario. Daishou se contentait de l'observer en silence, passant des mains tendres dans ses cheveux. Kenma aimait être touché par Daishou, ce qui était particulièrement déroutant. Sa mère ne pouvait même pas poser une main sur son visage alors que lui oui. Kenma accentua la caresse en frottant sa tête contre la main, tel un chat en manque d'affection ce qui tira un petit rire à Daishou.

-Parfois, tu me fais vraiment penser à un chaton tu sais ?

-Kuroo me le dit souvent… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.

-Parce que tu es mignon.

Sa voix transpirait de sincérité et Kenma rougit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il rougissait, il avait l'habitude d'entendre qu'il était mignon par Kuroo mais là, ça lui faisait un effet qu'il ne pourrait pas expliquer. Il tenta de cacher ses joues rouges avec ses mains, ce qui fit encore plus rire Daishou. Le petit décoloré aurait pu en être vexé mais il n'en était rien. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête en cet instant, mais une chose était sûre, Daishou était spécial à ses yeux. Et Kenma sentit son cœur battre à toute allure quand l'adolescent lui adressa son plus splendide sourire. Est-ce de l'amour qu'il ressentait ? Ce sentiment étrange qui ne l'avait encore jamais frappé ? Mais comment en seulement quelques jours cela était possible ? Un coup de foudre, petit chat, lui murmura sa voix de la conscience qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de son ami d'enfance. Un coup de foudre donc ? Il leva à nouveau le regard vers Daishou. Des papillons volèrent dans son ventre quand il sentit les lèvres de son ami se poser sur son front. Oh oui, cela devait sûrement être un coup de foudre.

-Nous devrions aller Kenma, tes parents vont s'inquiéter autrement. En plus il commence à se faire tard.

-D'accord…

Kenma éteignit sa console et se releva, laissant à Daishou la possibilité d'en faire de même. Celui au visage de serpent lui tendit une main dont Kenma s'empara sans hésitation. C'était tellement naturel pour lui. Ils sortirent du parc, main dans la main et Daishou traîna son ami vers un stand de crêpes. Les yeux de Kenma brillèrent d'intérêt et Daishou lui en paya une, prenant lui aussi une identique. Kenma avait l'impression d'être en rendez-vous. Ils s'amusaient énormément ensemble. Seulement, leur instant de bonheur se coupa à la minute où ils arrivèrent à la rue principale. Il était tout simplement impossible de passer sans toucher quelqu'un tellement c'était bondé. La respiration de Kenma se fit plus lourde, plus sifflante. Ses mains devenaient moites et il tremblait. Plus rien n'existait autour de lui, il ne voyait plus que des ombres prêtes à bondir sur lui à tout instant. Elles étaient proches, trop proches. Il voulait fuir, loin de toutes ses ombres.

Une paire de lèvres se posa soudainement sur les siennes et il revient à la réalité. Kenma écarquilla les yeux en prenant conscience que Daishou était en train de l'embrasser et ne pensa même pas à se dégager. Il ne répondit pas pour autant au baiser. Daishou finit par s'éloigner, le regard fuyant.

-Dé-Désolé Kenma, tu faisais une crise et j'avais beau t'appeler, tu ne répondais pas, j'ai paniqué et-

Kenma s'était mis sur la pointe des pieds et avait tiré le plus grand vers lui. Avec timidité, il avait à son tour posé ses lèvres sur celle de son aîné. L'autre était déconcerté. Kenma se recula et sourit, les joues rouges.

-Merci…

Et ils rentrèrent chez Kenma, gênés mais heureux.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis un long moment. Caché dans un coin de la pièce, à l'abri de toute lumière, Daichi se balançait d'avant en arrière, les mains collées contre ses oreilles. Il avait porté plainte, Sugawara avait porté plainte contre lui. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment ce connard avait pu oser lui faire ça après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ? Il était censé l'aimer non ? Ah non, c'est vrai, maintenant il y avait _lui_. Ce noiraud à crête, celui-là même qui avait posé ses lèvres sur sa propriété. Daichi n'avait qu'une envie, le faire disparaître de ce monde. Mais il n'en ferait rien. Sugawara ne _lui_ appartiendrait jamais, il était à lui et à lui seul. Et il ferait tout pour que personne d'autre ne puisse l'obtenir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bon, étant donné que la rentrée est lundi pour moi et que je me connais, je ne pourrais pas vous offrir de chapitres après cette période, je décide de le poster aujourd'hui ^_^ C'est le dernier, après il y aura un épilogue et ce sera la fin définitive de Seconde Chance. Je suis à la fois triste et heureux de terminer cette histoire parce que je l'apprécie beaucoup et que la conclusion de cette histoire est ce que j'attendais le plus. J'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas !**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate !

 **Je tiens vraiment à tous vous remercier de lire et donner votre avis sur cette histoire, ça me touche énormément. Je vous aime ! Passez une bonne lecture ~**

* * *

6 décembre. Kuroo n'aimait pas voir cette date s'affichait sur l'écran de son téléphone. Cela signifiait qu'il ne restait plus qu'un jour avant la date à laquelle Sugawara s'était jeté du toit. Et même s'il n'y avait plus aucune raison pour que son petit ami - c'est ainsi qu'il le voyait - ne mette fin à ses jours, une angoisse terrible lui tordait le ventre. C'était comme si, malgré tous ses efforts, il savait que Sugawara lui serait arraché. Il espérait profondément se tromper. Il tapait du pied inlassablement, ce qui finit par agacer son père. Ce dernier releva la tête de son journal et lui demanda s'il se sentait bien. Kuroo aurait voulu lui crier que non, il avait peur, peur que celui qu'il aimait refasse une bêtise pour X raison mais son père n'aurait pas pu comprendre. Le seul à être au courant de la situation était son ami d'enfance. Alors sans un mot, il prit sa veste et partit chez les Kozume. Comme à son habitude, Madame Kozume l'accueillit chaleureusement cependant, Kuroo voyait bien que la femme semblait plus vieille que les semaines passées. Fini le maquillage, les belles coupes… Son visage était teinté de fatigue et désespoir. Elle qui avait toujours été proche de son fils, voilà qu'il rejetait toute tentative de contact avec lui. Kuroo la comprenait dans un sens. Pour lui aussi c'était dur de voir son petit frère de coeur aussi distant.

Madame Kozume le conduit jusqu'à la chambre de son ami et s'enfuit aussitôt. Quand il toqua à la porte, il fut surpris qu'on ne lui réponde pas. Curieux, il ouvrit discrètement la porte et tomba sur une scène qu'il ne pensait jamais voir dans cette chambre. Daishou était au-dessus de son ami, l'embrassant passionnément et Kenma poussait de petits gémissements semblables au miaulement d'un chaton. Avec un sourire narquois, Kuroo ouvrit la porte en grand et s'appuya contre le mur.

-Je vous dérange peut-être ?

Kenma poussa un petit cri - très féminin soi-disant passant - et poussa brutalement Daishou. Ce dernier tomba au sol avec disgrâce et Kuroo ne tint plus. Il éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui fit rougir Kenma.

-Kuroo ! Tu aurais pu frapper avant d'entrer !

-J'ai… J'ai frappé mais… Mais tu répondais pas ! Bouhahaha !

À présent, Kuroo roulait au sol, plié en deux. Il y avait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas pris un fou rire pareil. Daishou se redressa, chuchotant un vague "il est barge ton pote" à l'oreille de Kenma et le décoloré fixa son ami d'enfance avant de secouer la tête.

-Je ne connais pas ce fou.

Kuroo s'arrêta net de rire mais garda un rictus amusé au coin des lèvres. Il s'assit par terre, attendant que son ami s'explique par rapport à sa situation, mais le gamer semblait déterminer à garder sa bouche close. Kuroo décida de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus, la scène avait parlé d'elle-même. Il n'était pas sûr que cette relation soit une bonne chose, surtout quand cela ne faisait que cinq jours qu'ils se connaissaient, mais son histoire avec Sugawara étant elle aussi plutôt rapide, il préféra garder tout commentaire pour lui-même. Kenma, voyant que Kuroo ne lui poserait pas de question, soupira de soulagement. Il n'aurait pas supporté un interrogatoire du noiraud. Néanmoins, il sentait que la présence soudaine de son ami d'enfance n'était pas anodine. Il jeta un discret coup d'oeil à Daishou qui sembla immédiatement comprendre la demande silencieuse de Kenma.

-Je vais voir si ta mère n'a pas besoin d'aide en bas Kenma. Si tu as le moindre problème…

-Je t'appelle directement, je sais Daishou.

Daishou hocha la tête, satisfait, et laissa les deux amis seuls. Kuroo ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Peut-être par sa relation avec Sugawara ? Ou son angoisse ? Mais est-ce qu'il ne dérangerait pas Kenma avec ces inquiétudes ? Il prit une profonde inspiration et sortit tout d'une traite :

-Bon je sais pas si tu rappelles mais là, j'ai remonté le temps genre de manière inexpliquée. Ah ouais tu t'en souviens ? Cool, on est cool alors. Ben en fait, vu que j'ai voulu sauver Sugawara et tout, ben je me suis plutôt rapproché de lui mais rapproché dans le même sens que toi et Daishou vous vous êtes rapprochés. Quoi, me regarde pas comme ça, c'est pas moi qui l'embrassais avec passion tout à l'heure et encore heureux vu sa face de ser-... Ok ok pose cette console, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Et donc voilà, je suis amoureux de Sugawara. Le problème, c'est qu'on approche de la date des trois semaines et j'ai… J'ai peur Kenma, je suis terrifié…

-De quoi as-tu peur ? Questionna le plus jeune qui pouvait enfin s'exprimait.

-Je sais pas, j'ai peur de me rendre compte qu'au final je n'ai rien changé et qu'il finisse par se suicider pour une raison ou une autre…

Le dire à voix haute était encore plus douloureux qu'en pensée. Avec un effort incroyable, Kenma parvint à étreindre son ami, se crispant quand Kuroo le prit aussi dans ses bras. Bien que très mal à l'aise, Kenma caressa les cheveux du noiraud et déclara d'un ton calme :

-Aie confiance en toi Kuroo. Oikawa a cessé de s'en prendre à lui, même si pour cela d'autres personnes ont souffert ; il a des amis, chose qu'il n'avait pas trois semaines auparavant et surtout, il a une personne qui tient véritablement à lui.

Kenma se détacha de lui et tenta un sourire.

-Il t'a toi.

Kuroo sentit les larmes s'accumulaient aux coins de ses yeux mais par fierté, il les retint de couler. Les mots de son ami avaient fait leur effet, il se sentait mieux, plus serein. Sugawara n'avait aucune raison de partir puisque maintenant, il avait des gens pour le soutenir. Kuroo voulut reprendre Kenma dans ses bras pour le remercier mais ne le fit pas. À la place, il se contenta de lui envoyer un baiser volant. Kenma leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit. Il adorait les idioties de son ami. Après de nombreux remerciements et une promesse de revenir pour un dîner à Madame Kozume, Kuroo retourna chez lui, le coeur léger. En chemin, il envoya un message à Sugawara pour savoir comment il allait. Quand il reçu une réponse positive de lui, il se sentit encore mieux. Non vraiment, il se faisait de fausses idées.

* * *

La journée du 7 décembre était plutôt calme si on faisait exception de l'énergumène rousse qui criait à ses côtés. Kageyama se retint du mieux qu'il put de ne pas cogner son meilleur ami parce que frapper ses amis, même les plus chiants, n'était pas très gentil, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Au final, ce fut la grande perche à lunettes qui le calma avec deux ou trois répliques sarcastiques. Kageyama avait besoin de prendre l'air. C'était la pause et Sugawara avait décidé de manger avec Kuroo. Le passeur n'avait pas voulu les déranger, voyant bien l'amour qui liait ces deux-là, il n'était pas aveugle, loin de là. Il partit au distributeur se prendre une brique de lait et tomba sur une scène qui l'horrifia. Un groupe de cinq garçons était rassemblé autour d'un élève, se moquant et le frappant sans pitié. N'aimant pas voir des personnes subir ce que lui-même avait subi, il s'approcha du groupe et prit son air le plus noir pour les faire fuir, ce qu'il réussit avec brio. Il s'apprêtait à apporter son aide à l'élève qu'il avait pris pour cible mais se stoppa net à la vue de l'adolescent en question. Il était trempé et ce faisant, ses cheveux chocolat lui tombaient maladroitement sur le visage. Ses yeux, en partie cachés, ne montraient qu'un vaste ennuie et Kageyama prit peur en voyant celui à cause de qui il avait été victime de harcèlement pendant de longs mois. Le Grand Roi était pitoyable, assis là, à même le sol, le visage boursouflé par les coups et trempé de la tête aux pieds. En vérité, il faisait pitié. Kageyama ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Tu peux te moquer tu sais, je comprendrais Tobio-chan. Je suis ridicule hein ? Je suis passé de Roi redouté à victime préférée, de harceleur à harcelé. Tu dois penser que je l'ai mérité, après tout ce que tu as dû vivre par ma faute et tu dois me détester aussi.

-Oui je te déteste, affirma Kageyama en se balançant d'un pied à l'autre, le regard fixer au sol, néanmoins je ne souhaiterais à personne ce que j'ai vécu. Tu as beau être un connard, tu ne mérites pas d'être traité comme ça. Allez, relève-toi avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne te vois senpai.

Oikawa éclata en sanglots à la plus grande horreur de Kageyama qui ne savait pas comment agir. Il agita ses mains, incapable de faire un quelconque autre geste et ce fut finalement l'intervention de Iwaizumi qui le sortit de cette situation gênante. Il frappa son ami d'enfance de toutes ses forces avant de lui hurler dessus :

-Mais bon sang, tu vas arrêter de chouiner cinq minutes oui ?!

-Mais Iwaaaa-chan, Tobio-chan est si gentil avec moi, pardon de me montrer aussi émotif !

-Désolé pour ça Kageyama, soupira Iwaizumi en lui adressant un sourire d'excuse.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Kageyama, abasourdi.

Il observa Iwaizumi traîner Oikawa en le traitant de tous les noms qu'il connaissait, clamant haut et fort qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile et que sa dégaine le rendait vraiment pathétique. Si l'ancien Grand Roi essaya de cacher sa tristesse derrière de faux sourires, cela ne trompa pas Kageyama. Il avait été dans une situation similaire après tout. Sa conscience lui disait de se taire mais son coeur pensait autrement. Alors il prit une profonde inspiration et lança à son aîné :

-Je te déteste vraiment Oikawa-senpai mais j'aimerai te laisser une autre chance ! Prouve-moi que tu n'es pas aussi mauvais que je l'ai toujours pensé, montre-moi qu'il existe un autre Oikawa-senpai bien plus sincère et humain que celui que j'ai toujours connu et à ce moment-là, je reviendrais sur ce que je pense de toi !

Oikawa laissa une larme couler à cette déclaration et sourit. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas un sourire hypocrite ou douteux, mais bien un sourire sincère.

-Merci Tobio-chan, je ferais tout pour changer. C'est promis.

Kageyama s'inclina un instant avant de se redresser. Il souriait. Pourvu que son aîné tienne sa promesse.

-Kageyaaaaama, résonna la voix d'un rouquin bien trop collant.

En attendant, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

* * *

Sugawara stressait. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-on pas invité à un rendez-vous amoureux ? Il ne savait plus. Il était à la fois impatient et effrayé par la proposition faite par Kuroo à midi. Le noiraud était en train de dévorer son bento quand il s'était arrêté avant de fixer Sugawara avec insistance. Le gris lui avait lancé un regard interrogateur auquel Kuroo avait simplement répondu :

-Kenma m'a vaguement parlé d'un marchand de crêpes par message tout à l'heure. Apparemment ses crêpes sont succulentes. Je pensais qu'on aurait pu y aller après les cours pour enfin… Tu vois…

-C'est une proposition pour un rendez-vous ? Avait demandé Sugawara en riant, ne prenant pas au sérieux ses paroles.

-C'est tout à fait ça. Sugawara Koushi, me ferais-tu le plaisir d'avoir un rendez-vous amoureux avec moi ce soir ? Oh non, ça fait tellement niais dit comme ça pardon !

Sugawara avait éclaté de rire devant le teint écarlate de l'élu de son coeur avant d'accepter tendrement. Sur le moment ça lui avait paru une superbe idée mais maintenant qu'ils devaient se rejoindre, il doutait. Les doutes revenaient sans cesse malgré ses tentatives de les effacer. Et s'ils allaient trop vite ? Après tout il n'avait toujours pas rompu avec Daichi… D'ailleurs comment allait-il ? Pas une seule fois il n'avait eu de nouvelles de lui et ça l'inquiétait. Certes, Sugawara avait porté plainte contre lui - et à juste titre d'après Kuroo - mais il s'en voulait toujours. Et si par sa faute il avait détruit la vie de Daichi ? C'était sûrement déjà le cas. Et si Kuroo finissait par devenir comme Daichi ? Après tout Daichi était lui aussi affectueux au début… L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre en espérant que la douleur chasserait ses questionnements.

La sonnerie de son portable le fit sursauter et il prit rapidement l'appareil entre ses mains. C'était un message de Kuroo. " _Une heure qu'on est séparé et je n'ai qu'une envie : te voir. Je te soupçonne d'avoir monté un club de sorcellerie et de m'avoir envouté parce que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne. Es-tu un sorcier Koushi ?"_ Sugawara pouffa devant tant d'ânerie et répondit avec amusement " _Je préfère le terme de mage je crois ;) Moi aussi j'ai hâte de te voir."_ Alors qu'il allait replacer son portable dans sa poche, il sonna à nouveau. " _Tu sais, j'ai conscience que tu penses que c'est immoral étant donné que tu n'as pas encore cassé avec l'autre con, mais j'aimerais vraiment aller plus loin avec toi. Ton corps est tellement tentant Koushi ;)"_. Sugawara sentit ses joues chauffaient à une vitesse incroyable et se contenta de répondre un simple "on verra" avant de ranger définitivement son portable.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du point de rendez-vous quand une jeune fille le bouscula. Elle s'excusa rapidement et se remit à courir comme si de rien n'était. Ah, vraiment les enfants avaient de la chance, être si loin de tout problème… Il se plaça face au passage piéton et attendit patiemment que le bonhomme passe au vert. Les voitures circulaient à folle allure et Sugawara se mit à fredonner en attendant. Tout à coup il se sentit basculé.

Une main venait de le pousser.

Un camion fonça en sa direction, des cris s'élevèrent dans la rue, un crissement de pneus résonna mais tout ça, Sugawara ne le vit ni ne l'entendit. Son regard était fixé sur la personne qui l'avait poussé.

Des yeux déments, un sourire malsain, des cheveux noirs en bataille. Daichi.

-Si tu ne peux pas m'appartenir, alors tu n'appartiendras à personne Koushi.

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

" _Le destin nous rattrape toujours et personne ne peut y échapper"._


	9. Epilogue

**Arf, je sens que je vais me faire des ennemis avec cet épilogue... J'ai vraiment hésité à le poster, vous savez Q_Q. Je ne suis pas doué pour les Happy End et je sais que cela va décevoir beaucoup de personne, mais pour moi, c'est la fin à laquelle je pensais depuis le début et honnêtement, ça me faisait mal de la faire autrement. Mais ce n'est pas non plus sans espoir, il vous sera libre de réfléchir à une suite, à ce qui pourrait bien se passer plus tard !**

 **Bon, je ne vais pas non plus passer trois milles ans à divaguer et je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Je vous aime ! (Les remerciements seront en bas ~)**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate !

 **Réponse aux anonymes (pas si anonymes que ça) :**

 **Nymouria :** Non, ne me déteste pas s'il te plaît Q_Q.

* * *

Il faisait bien trop froid pour un mois de décembre. Kuroo frissonna et resserra les pans de son manteau autour de lui avant de frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre en quête de chaleur. Geste que reproduit un petit garçon à ses côtés. Il était son exacte réplique, à quelques exceptions près. Les seuls détails qui le différenciait de son père étaient ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux bien plus courts que ceux de son paternel. Kuroo jeta un regard fier à son enfant avant de le prendre par la main. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de particulièrement tactile, mais depuis que son fils était là, c'était encore pire. Au grand dam de certains.

Ensemble, ils marchèrent tranquillement, leurs chaussures traînant dans une épaisse couche de neige, en direction d'une boutique de fleurs. Kuroo connaissait bien le propriétaire du petit commerce et savait qu'il trouverait ce qu'il cherchait dans sa boutique. Ils entrèrent dans le magasin et l'adulte salua son ami fleuriste joyeusement. Akaashi releva la tête de ses commandes avec un visage impassible mais accueillit chaleureusement les deux Kuroo. Il s'avança vers eux et s'accroupit à la hauteur de l'enfant avant de lui sourire tendrement.

-Bonjour Koushi, comment vas-tu mon grand ?

-Bien oncle Keiji, déclara Koushi avec un grand sourire, Parrain est pas avec toi ? Je lui ai dessiné un hibou que pour lui et je voulais lui donner !

-Non désolé, il est au travail aujourd'hui.

-Pfff même pas drôle !

L'enfant Kuroo croisa les bras dans une expression boudeuse qui fit rire les deux adultes. Mais leurs éclats s'estompèrent quand Akaashi comprit la raison de la présence de son ami ici. Il lui demanda si il avait enfin décidé d'y aller et Kuroo lui répondit par l'affirmatif. Akaashi soupira. Il pensait qu'il était grand tant que Kuroo fasse son deuil et la seule solution pour cela était de se rendre _là-bas_.

-Tu as une idée de ce que tu voudrais prendre, Tetsuro ? Questionna Akaashi en se dirigeant vers un muret où reposait une multitude de fleurs.

-Des myosotis roses.

Akaashi hocha la tête, pensant lui aussi que c'était le meilleur choix. Il en prit un bouquet et l'enroula dans un papier sophistiqué. Il essaya de l'arranger de la manière la plus élégante qu'il put et cela sembla fonctionner. Koushi poussa un petit cri époustouflé devant le bouquet de fleurs.

-Dis pa', elles signifient quoi les fleurs ?

-Il existe plusieures interprétation mon ange, mais pour moi ces fleurs représentent les souvenirs, ainsi que l'amour éternel.

Koushi acquiesça, pas sûr de tout comprendre. Il se demandait bien à qui étaient destinées ces belles fleurs. Après tout, sa maman et son papa était séparé depuis bien longtemps alors ce n'était sûrement pas pour sa mère. Le cerveau de l'enfant surchauffa à force d'interrogation et il finit par les chasser d'un haussement d'épaule. Bah, il verrait bien en temps voulu. Ils partirent de la boutique après un dernier au revoir en direction d'Akaashi et marchèrent à nouveau dans l'immense poudre blanche. Koushi s'amusait d'ailleurs à laisser des empreintes derrière lui, prenant bien soin de les faire différentes à chaque fois. Son père ria étrangement en se rendant compte de sa manœuvre et même si Koushi se retrouva gêné par les moqueries de son père, il fut heureux de constater que ce dernier riait bien plus depuis quelques temps. Au temps où il était encore avec sa maman, ses moments de joies étaient un trésor bien rare. C'est pourquoi Koushi chérissait tant les sourires de son père, aussi bizarres soient-ils.

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'ils n'atteignent une immense grille. Koushi se pétrifia devant elle. On aurait dit celle des films d'horreur que s'amusait à regarder son oncle Daishou quand il dormait chez lui et son oncle Kenma et il détestait tout ce qui faisait peur. Par instinct, il se colla à son père qui le rassura d'une caresse dans les cheveux. Ils franchirent l'effroyable grille et Koushi écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'endroit où il était. Un cimetière. Maintenant il comprenait l'utilité des fleurs même s'il ne savait toujours pas à qui elles étaient destinées. Il suivit son père à travers les allées, observant chacune des tombes avec attention. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une en particulier. Koushi sursauta en lisant le nom sur la pierre grise. " _Koushi Sugawara_ ". Il portait le même nom que lui. L'enfant leva son regard vers Kuroo pour l'interroger mais s'interrompit en voyant les yeux larmoyants de son père. Jamais Koushi ne l'avait vu dans cet état, pas même quand sa maman l'avait viré de la maison. Cela lui fit mal de le voir ainsi, ça lui donnait presque envie de pleurer lui aussi. Koushi était bien trop émotif. Il vit son père prendre une profonde inspiration avant de parler d'une voix tremblante.

-Hey Koushi, ça fait un bail hein… Dix ans je crois. Tu sais, pas mal de choses ont changé en ton absence, à commencer par la crevette à côté de moi, il posa sa main sur la tête de son fils, il s'appelle Koushi. Comme toi. Parce que c'est mon nouveau rayon de soleil, comme tu l'as été durant les quelques jours que nous avons vécu ensemble. Parfois, je regrette sincèrement de ne pas t'avoir parlé plus tôt parce qu'il ne m'a fallu que trois semaines pour que tu deviennes la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, à cette époque. J'avais vraiment eu un véritable coup de foudre pour toi et c'est pour cela que ta mort m'a paru insupportable. Mais ce n'est pas l'unique raison. Je pensais t'avoir sauvé d'une mort à laquelle tu étais destiné en restant à tes côtés. Hélas, il faut croire que le destin ne peut-être changé.

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux devenu bien trop long à force de négligence. Son fils prit la main qui était déposé sur sa tête pour la serrer de façon réconfortante. Kuroo se sentit mieux à la pression qu'excerçait son enfant sur sa main. Il reprit alors :

-J'ai tant de choses à te dire que je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Peut-être par la raison pour laquelle dix ans se sont écoulés avant que je ne daigne de te voir ? Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses. Je pense que je n'acceptais pas ta mort et que venir ici ne ferait que confirmer ce que je redoutais le plus. Si tu savais à quel point je suis navré de ne pas être venu plutôt… Tu me manques tant. J'aurais aimé te serrer une dernière fois dans mes bras.

Une larme coula sur la joue de l'adulte. Il l'essuya avant de changer de sujet.

-Tu dois sûrement te demander ce qu'est devenue la personne qui a causé ta mort non ? Daichi, ce salaud a été envoyé en prison pour meurtre et violence. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu lui faire subir tout ce qu'il t'avait fait lui-même subir… Mais je me suis retenu parce que je savais que tu m'en voudrais. Honnêtement, j'espère qu'il pourrira le restant de ses jours dans sa cellule. Il ne mérite pas de meilleur traitement.

Il fit une nouvelle pause.

-J'ignore si nos amis sont venus te rendre visite mais en tout cas, tout le monde à bien changé ! Tu savais que Kenma et Daishou se sont mariés en France, il y a deux ans ? Leur mariage était superbe, je suis sûr que tu aurais adoré y assister. Ils sont revenus au Japon il n'y a pas si longtemps d'ailleurs, alors excuse-les s'ils ne sont pas venus te voir... Bon, certaines choses ne changent pas, Kenma portera toujours des séquelles de ce qu'il a vécu autrefois, mais il s'améliore ! J'arrive à le prendre dans mes bras sans qu'il se brusque et il parvient à initier lui-même les contact. Je suis vraiment fier de lui, il est tellement courageux. Crois-moi, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans lui aujourd'hui. Il a été un sacré soutien à ta mort... Tout comme Bokuto et Akaashi. Ces deux-là sont toujours autant à l'ouest ! Même après dix ans, ils ne sont toujours pas ensemble et pourtant, leur amour crève les yeux. Koushi peut l'affirmer ! J'espère sincèrement qu'ils arrêteront d'être aussi aveugle, sinon on n'en a encore pour une bonne dizaine d'années ! Ah oui, en parlant de couple, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle pour toi, mais Kageyama s'est fiancé au Grand Roi. Tu peux être surpris de là où tu es hein, j'ai eu le même sentiment. Mais Oikawa a changé et je suis certain que cet Oikawa là t'aurait plus. Qui aurait pensé que sa majesté finirait fiancé avec un garçon et deviendrait le petit ami le plus aimant du monde ? Pas moi en tout cas.

Il s'arrêta de parler et porta Koushi dans ses bras avec fierté.

-Je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver l'amour depuis ton départ. C'est peut-être fleur bleue à dire, mais je pense que tu étais mon âme-sœur ou une connerie de ce genre. J'ai bien eu des histoires, je me suis même marié une fois, mais je ne suis jamais retomber amoureux. Néanmoins, à la place, j'ai eu le plus merveilleux des cadeaux que cette terre puisse m'offrir, cet enfant. Enfin, qui n'est plus vraiment un enfant, hein mon ange ? Il va bientôt avoir huit ans. C'est un vrai petit farceur mais aussi un vrai petit génie et un rat de bibliothèque. Je suis certain qu'il t'aurait plu...

Il reposa l'enfant au sol et sourit tristement.

-Bien, je dois te laisser mon amour, peut-être reviendrais-je un jour… Je t'aime.

Et Kuroo se détourna de la tombe, en larmes. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible et éclata en sanglot. C'était trop dur pour lui. Koushi l'observa un instant sans comprendre. Pourquoi son père réagissait-il de cette manière. Il ne comprenait pas... A moins que... Aussitôt, quelque chose lui revint en mémoire. Il revoyait son père dans le salon alors qu'il vivait encore chez sa maman, tenant entre ses mains un cadre photo. Son père lui avait dit qu'il l'avait prise juste avant la mort de son ami. L'adolescent sur la photo avait des cheveux gris et des yeux chocolat. En le voyant, Koushi l'avait trouvé très beau. Il comprenait maintenant qu'il avait été plus qu'un simple ami pour son père et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il se raccrochait désespérément à l'image quand il se sentait mal. Ce devait être aussi pour ça que sa mère avait décidé de divorcer, parce qu'elle voyait bien que le cœur de son père ne lui appartiendrait jamais, qu'il l'avait déjà donné à quelqu'un et que cette personne s'en était allé en l'emportant. Il voulut rejoindre son père pour le réconforter, ne supportant pas de le voir aussi faible, mais d'abord, il devait dire quelques mots à cet homme qu'avait aimait son père.

-Vous savez, je ne vous connais pas. Avant aujourd'hui, je ne savais pas ce que vous représentiez pour mon papa, mais je peux vous dire que lui vous aime énormément, même si vous êtes parti. J'espère que vous avez aimé mon papa aussi fort que lui vous aimez, et si c'est le cas, alors je vous remercie. Vous aviez l'air de quelqu'un de bien sur la photo et j'aurais bien aimé vous connaître... J'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous, où que vous soyez. Nous repasserons avec mon papa, c'est promis ! Ainsi, vous vous sentirez peut-être moins seul là-haut !

Il adressa un sourire timide en direction de la pierre et il rejoignit son père pour le serrer contre lui. Les minutes passèrent et le froid eut raison d'eux. Kuroo prit son fils contre lui, s'y accrochant comme une bouée de sauvetage et jeta un dernier regard à la tombe.

-J'espère que nous nous retrouverons dans notre prochaine vie, Koushi.

 _"Car malgré tout, on ne sait jamais ce que nous réserve le destin"_

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est la fin. Je ne sais pas comment je me sens en réalité, je crois que je n'ai pas pris encore conscience que c'était terminé xD Certes c'était une histoire courte, mais une histoire que j'aurais apprécié écrire.**

 **Cependant, je n'aurais jamais eu la force de continuer sans vous. J'aimerais tout d'abord remercier _soso520_ , sans qui cette histoire n'aurait jamais vu le jour. C'est par un manque d'inspiration qu'elle m'avait glissé l'idée d'un scénario de ce genre et que Seconde Chance est née. Elle m'a aidé pour chaque chapitre, me donnant son avis et me conseillant à chaque fois et pour cela, je la remercie énormément. **

**Ensuite, j'aimerais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont commenté cette fiction, à commencer par _Nymouria_**. **C'est toi qui m'a laissé mes premières reviews, alors même que je pensais que cette histoire n'avait pas de grande valeur et ça représente beaucoup pour moi. Merci d'avoir été toujours là pour commenter, même si tu me déteste à présent Q_Q. Merci à _Winnieli_** **qui m'a aussi grandement encouragé pour cette histoire et dont les reviews m'amusaient à chaque fois ! Merci à _Momodasilva44_ d'avoir posté à chaque chapitre et pour ses encouragements (je suis désolé pour la taille du chapitre...) ! Merci à _Amelayy_ parce que à chaque fois que je voyais ses reviews, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire digne du Chat de Cheshire tant elles étaient adorables ! Merci à _Aokaga168_ parce que lui aussi m'a grandement encouragé et parce que j'adore toujours autant lire ses reviews ! Merci aussi à _NanouLuce_ , une demoiselle bien sympathique que je remercie aussi d'aimer mon histoire.**

 **Ensuite, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en favori ou qui l'ont suivit, car vous aussi vous m'avez donné la force de continuer.**

 **Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les remerciements mais sachez juste que c'est grâce à vous que cette histoire voit sa fin aujourd'hui. Et puis comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, ne voyez pas cette fin comme quelque chose de mauvais. Car même si dans cette vie, Kuroo et Koushi ne peuvent plus être ensemble, ce ne sera peut-être pas le cas dans une autre vie.**

 **Voilà, encore un grand merci à vous tous !**


End file.
